Together Again, Seperated Again?
by MaiShibuya
Summary: Its been 5 years since Naru left to England. Now he is back joined with a winy and annoying Melissa Nathan whom has convinced herself that Naru is her boyfriend. Mai now works at a maid cafe but agrees to help Naru on a case, will they be separated again?
1. Chapter 1: I'M BACK

**Okay, so this is my first time Writing a fan fic and i honestly dont know how long this will be so R&R and please be nice to me :) **

**- enjoy the chappy!

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1

**Naru's POV:**

"I'm finally back" I said low enough so Lin couldn't hear as he unloaded the van. "Oli, could you help me with my luggage!" I heard an overly annoying voice coo as I stood in front of the old building filled with memories of her "You can do it yourself." I mumbled agitatedly "But Oli, my luggage is soooooooo heavy" the female voice cooed again "Then get Lin to do it, I'm going to open up the office." I stated and walked away before she could answer back.

Inside the dark, old, dusty office I stepped avoiding boxed spread at various intervals around the room and cursed under my breath as I stubbed my toe on the couch with a white cloth draped over it. "Damb who put that there?" I heard a crash a loud one "Owwwwww! Oli, Meli got a boo boo!" the high pitched baby voice said from the entrance. I sighed in disappointment I half expected it to be her coming here while daydreaming on her way to school and doing it out of habit or something stupid like that. I chuckled at the thought of how surprised she would be and how red she would turn in the embarrassment of falling in front of me after all these years. "It's not funny Oli!" Melissa laughed trying to be cute, that snapped me out of it "I wasn't laughing at you, just at memories." "Oh " she answered sounding quite disappointed that I wasn't thinking of her. Luckily Lin walked in at that moment and I could start getting this place ready for the client. "Lin start unpacking and call a cleaner *cough cough* it's dusty in here." I said retreating to my office to call the others.

* * *

-A few minutes later-

"Omygod! Naru it's been so long!" Yasu screamed like a gay old friend. "Yes it indeed has been long Naru." Masako said as she made herself comfortable in her seat next to a smiling and slightly blushing John "Been a while Kazuya" John said. Yasu walked toward me, arms outstretched, to give me a hug I side stepped him and he tripped over a unopened box. "Still as cold as ever I see?" Ayako said taking the same seat she always took, next to Monk, I bet they will be fighting in a matter of minutes. "Yeah man loosen up wear all friends here!" Monk said with his usual eassy-go-luckyness. They haven't changed a bit, I'm glad.

But some one was missing "Where is Mai?" Lin asked tearing his attention from his laptop to ask my unspoken question "Probably at work." Yasu shrugged "Yeah she doesn't have time for daddy anymore." Monk pouted "Mai? Who on earth is Mai?" Ayako said in fake curiosity "Have you gotten that old Ayako. Mai is your best friend remember, bad temper, always fought with Naru when the rest of us wouldn't dare, the tea girl? Ring any bell old bag?" Masako answered taking full advantage of the situation Ayako put herself in while Monk and Yasu suppress their laughter soon followed by a hard WAP! of Ayako's purse to the back of monk's head "Hey what did I do? It's not my fault you're fighting with Mai." Monk said clutching the back of his head in pain "She is only mad because Mai doesn't have time for any of us anymore." Yasu said with a slight wine to his tone."I don't blame her. I mean, sure her job pays the highest out of all the jobs she could find but it still pays very little compared to what she was paid here." John said sounding very sorry for her, soon everyone seemed to slump in their seats. Their was no SPR without Mai.

"So Mai has another job huh?" I said more to myself than to anyone "Well duh! No offence Naru but what did you expect, for her to wait for you to come back so she could beg for her job back?" Ayako said quite harshly. The sad part is a small piece of my mind was kind of expecting for just that. "Oli! I made you and your friends some tea!" Melissa shouted coming into wear we all sat from the kitchenette. It kind of irked me that she had been in there, disrupting the place were Mai had spent most of her time. I heard snickers come from the others and I shot them a death glare. Melissa placed a cup in front of everyone and then to me, she didn't even bother giving to Lin, Mai would have never done that, she always thought of everyone first. "So Naru I see its not just Mai's tea that you drink anymore." Masako said lifting her cup to her lips. I sighed, how I have been dieing to have some of Mai's tea again. Everyone noticed my reaction, each one smiling to themselves, then took a sip of their tea. I smirked as their faces changed to faces showing nothing but cringed disgust. That's what they get for laughing at me.

"So how is it!" Melissa asked excitedly "Good." Ayako said forcing a smile, Melissa's face beamed, "and strong" Monk added earning a WAP! from Ayako, Melissa's face fell. "Hey everyone why don't we go visit Mai at work! You know surprise her!" Yasu said discarding his tea and changing the subject quite skillfully "Yes I agree, she will get double a surprise seeing as Naru will bee their." Masako answered with her signature kimono sleeve over her mouth also discarding her tea. "And who said I'd be coming?" I asked half not expecting an answer and leaving to shut myself in my office "Oh I just thought you might want to have some of Mai's tea because were she works she always makes us our tea herself." Masako said. This stopped me right in my tracks I soon walked to the door and pulled on my coat," Well are you coming or what?" I asked looking back at the others. They all shared smirks and got up to go, even Lin got up and left with us, I guess he missed Mai as much as I did or at least her tea.

Soon we arrived at a little restaurant a few minutes away from the office. The arrangements were Lin, Melissa, and I in Lin's car, Masako, and John in John's car and Monk, Ayako, and Yasu in Monk's car. The restaurant was called "Maid a la Moe". "So cute!" Melissa squealed as we got out of the car. We walked in and it was packed, I mean it was lunch hour. "Monk! Ayako! Yasu! Everyone, you here to see Mai?" a chipper voice said "Yeah Kana-chan" Yasu answered "Naru this is Kaname Mitaka, she's my girlfriend and helped Mai get this gob." Yasu said grabbing the girl by the waist, she gad blond wavy hair cut short a little past her ears with bangs that went strait across her forehead, her eyes were a light brown color, big and innocent looking, she wore a maid outfit that ended just over her knee. She gasped "You mean this is 'the' Naru the narcissist!" she said in utter shock with a hand gently covering her mouth. "Yeah, so where's Mai?" Yasu said suddenly peering around. "Oh, she is over there." the petit blond pointed to the far corner and left giving Yasu a peck on the cheek saying she needed to get back to work.

My eyes fell on a medium height brunette with a reddish tint to her hair and pixie layers in it that ended at a point in the middle of her back, she had curves in all the right places and a strapless maid outfit that stopped mid thy and had those puffy little sleavelets that you wore separately. Soon kana came to stand next to her and whispered something in her ear as she got up from bowing to the customers sitting in the table in front of her. Kana then retreated to serve some customers in another table and the brunet turned to face us. There was no doubt about it, despite her new womanly figure, that was Mai alright, I new the moment I caught a glimpse of those deep nutmeg brown eyes. I was shocked to see how different she looked, she looked hot, sexy even, but I would never admit it. She soon smiled her bright smile that warmed my heart and turned me to mush, it was getting hard to keep my composure as she walked over to us, her hips swaying in rhythm with her steps. "Hey there guys!" Mai said with a bright smile. "Miss Tanayama! Remember were you are!" A petite woman said wagging her finger at Mai. Mai turned to her, nodded, then turned back to us. Clearing her thought she said "I mean, Welcome masters and mistresses." She gave a deep graceful bow.

* * *

**So thats the first chapter and yeah i know crappy ending but if i kept on going i was afraid i would make a whole essay and besides there would be no story if i kept going on and on. So yeah hope you liked it SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES! PLEASE R&R! .  
**


	2. Chapter 2: TEA

**Well i have finally finished chapter 2 its really short though and kinda only is hear to set the mood so basically its pointless but i had fun writeing it! My mom wanted to check out the fanfic so here's to you mommy! R&R! sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes!  
**

**-PLEASE ENJOY

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1

**Mai's POV:**

I bowed a deep bow for my boss who has been on my case for a while now. As I got up from my bow I heard a shrill squeal but paid no mind to it thinking it was another customer behind my friends. I stood, surprised to see a wavy haired blond with aqua blue eyes like the ocean located within my group of friends, next to her stood a black clad young man and just by looking at his clothes I knew it was him. 'Play it cool Mai.' I thought to myself as I regained control of my composure 'You are over him remember?' "You look so cute!" she squealed again I was taken back to reality and managed a smile. "That outfit dose seem to suit you Mai" Naru said, emotionless as ever. "And your outfits haven't changed a bit, and neither has your personality I see." I got snickers from everyone except Naru, the ever stoic Lin, and the mystery girl, whom I think was actually angered by the comment, unlike Lin, I could see the snickers and smiles in his eyes even if he didn't show it on his face. "Still witty I see, and not afraid of me." He answered with a crooked smile, I mean, come on it's Naru it's the most he could do. I giggled at the thought "Yeah, lets face it Naru I was never really scared of you." I giggled some more, Naru chuckled "Yes, I guess you're right." he always was more handsome when he smiled.

Our hellos were interrupted by a clearing of someone's throat, to my dismay it was my boss. "Miss Tanayama, pleas stop fraternizing with the customers. I need you to take this to table 3." "Yes Meimy-chan, guys I got to go, I'll tell Kana-chan to take you to your table" I said taking the tray of tea and cakes from my boss "NO! We came to see you Mai, we never hang out anymore!" Monk wined like a little kid, I giggled at this "Fine I'll sit you down first and bring you your tea after giving this to table 3, come this way." I said with a gesture of my hand to an empty table in the far corner next to a window failing to notice that the foreign looking girl had disappeared only to reappear with a shout of "Tada!" from the staff lounge "Oli look at me! I'm a maid!" she giggle to who I could only guess was Naru, "How do I look?" she said innocently enough. I felt a pang in my heart seeing her in that maid costume and addressing Naru so cutely, she was probably irresistible to all the guys, that is until I sensed the annoyed scowl on Naru's face that's when I remembered Naru isn't just some guy he is Naru the narcissist!

'Stupid Mai' I thought to my self as the tightening in my heart soon relaxed. I could feel one of Naru's insults coming on, he was about to say something hurtful, it kind of pissed me off too for her to think she could just waltz in here and use our costumes whenever she liked just cuz' she's cute (these costumes are hand maid by Meimy-chan!) that's when I got an idea! She wanted to dress like a maid then she should work like a maid! "I think you look super cute! What's your name again?" I asked faking a smile as I sensed Naru's disbelief (I've always been good at sensing Naru's emotions) "Melissa." she said cheerfully but I could have sworn I heard a little edge in it "Well Melissa, you look so cute that I think you should do me a favor!" I said cheerfully walking up to her "Wait? What?" she said confused "You should totally take this tray to that table over there." I said pointing to a table a little off of the center of the room filled with 2 guys that were heaving heavily as they read a hentai manga (urg! Pigs!) Melissa winced and scrunched her nose in disgust as she looked at the four eyed teens "Naru loves a servant girl, and I'm sure you'll knock his socks off in that outfit!" I whispered convincingly in her ear. She looked a little more eager to do it now.

She took the tray and walked over to the table looking quite dignified as she took short, quick glance at Naru every couple of steps, I turned to see Naru standing, looking at me with a questioning look, while everyone else laughed except Lin "Mention you once and she'll jump off a building" I told him and soon he understood " would you pleas take your seat, master" I said signaling to the chair in between Lin and an empty extra chair for Melissa, he sat and I went off to get the tea. By the time I was back Melissa had changed back into her normal clothes and was snuggled next to Naru's arm holding it like her life depended on it. "Hold it any tighter and I think he'll need a synthetic arm." I told her jokingly, she soon released her grip on him and blushed then Naru turned to me with annoyed eyes that said 'thank you' and I answered it with a smile that said 'you're welcome'. Soon I was passing out the tea to everyone "I didn't know what you would like so I made you my favorite, hot lemon tea." I told Melissa "OMG! That is totally my favorite tea too!" Melissa exclaimed. As I finished passing out the tea cups, I glanced at Naru quickly to see what he thought of my tea and I could see him enjoying it with his eyes closed. 'I'm glad he still likes my tea' I said to myself as I started to walk away.

* * *

**Naru's POV:**

I was so immersed in the joy of having Mai's tea again that I almost missed Mai leaving to serve another table. "Mai could you come back, I need to talk to all of you" I told her as she quickly turned at the call of her voice, she melodically maid her way over back to the table 'I could watch her walk all day' I thought to myself soon followed by a mental slap 'What the hell was I just thinking!' I was brought out of my thoughts by Monk who asked "So Naru, what's up? Why'd you call us all out?" "Yeah Naru I found it so random." Ayako agreed "Well it's obviously because we have a case." I stated nonchalantly as I took another sip of tea.

* * *

**Well that was chapter two so wait for the third chapter probably coming tomorrow. I might even finish the series over the week end (fingers crossed) thx for the awsome reviews! Glad you like it! SPECIAL THANX TO:**

**CodeHalo**

**NirvasSkywalker**

**AmutoSakuran1621**

**and Cross your Heart for me**

**You were awsome and are the first fans of my fan fic LUV YA! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPPY! (SRRY 4 GRAMMAR & SPELLING MISTAKES!) ^-^  
**


	3. Chapter 3: A NEW CASE STARTS NOW

**CHAPTER 3 IS OUT! and at the time i said i'm so happy i got it out on time! (i have a lot to do today)well hope u like it SRRY $ GRAMMAR & SPELLING MISTAKES!  
**

**-thx 4 reading R&R ENJOY

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3

**General POV:**

"A case?" Monk asked astonished "What, are you deaf?" Melissa said matter-of-factly crossing her arms and legs sticking her nose in the air "Isn't that right Oli?" she looked at Naru expectantly "Yes and…" he was cut of by Mai screeching out of my chair "Mai?" he asked "No, I'm not going." Mai said firmly "But Mai…" again, Mai cut him off "No buts Naru, no way, no how am I going on a case. You more than anyone knows I am a ghost magnet, for both good and bad." she told him firmer than before. Naru's face slightly fell, Mai walked over to him "I'm sorry Naru, but I've been living a normal life for the past five years and I'm not going back to living like that just because you came back." She said meeting his dark blue eyes with her cinnamon brown ones "go back to living like what? You loved working at SPR! You would be mad at me for not inviting you!" Naru was mad now but calmed down fully shortly after (or at least on the outside) "I need your help Mai." He said looking down loosing some dignity in saying this "you should have thought of that before you left me" Mai said. Suddenly they were surrounded by an inky black ness an Mai turned away from Naru "Goodbye, Naru" she said over her shoulder. Soon she disappeared into the black ness "No Mai come back!" Naru screamed "MAI!" before he new it he shot up from his bed in a cold sweat reaching out and grasping the air as he still screamed her name.

**Naru's POV:**

I just shot up from the worst night mare 'What would I have done if she refused to help me?' I asked myself as I sat in bed remembering what had happened yesterday.

-Start Flashback-

"Really? A case? This early in the game? But you only just got here." Monk said astonished "We got the request while still in England." I said emotionless as always, Mai just sat there not really paying attention, that worried me 'Is she not interested in my offer?' I started to panic inside which was bad because this was Mai, and even if she didn't notice she could always tell what I'm feeling even if she caught the slightest hint of emotion in my eyes. "I don't know Naru. I mean I'd love to but I just can't go gallivanting off fighting ghosts for old time's sake." She said with an extremely cute, and sincere pout. I sighed inwardly 'That's all she's worried about, thank god' "You will be paid for your services Mai." I told her "But what about my current job?" she asked "I can't just not come to work for a few weeks" she said. "Oh that's too bad" Melissa pouted obviously faking it; I could see she was already beginning to be jealous of Mai.

As if her soul purpose was to put Melissa's fake pout to rest Mai's young looking boss popped into the conversation "Don't worry about it Mai, your one of my best employees and you work so hard I could afford to give you a few weeks off!" she said cheerfully. "Really Meimy-chan!" Mai said jumping excitedly out of her seat "Sure why not, who knows you might get a boy friend out of it." she said giving Mai a wink and Mai turned her signature shade of red 'She really hasn't changed all that much.' I thought with a smile threatening the corners of my mouth. Melissa obviously caught a glimpse of this and suddenly said this "Oh, but Oli, what will Mai do I already make your tea and Lin helps you with your research the others are exorcist and physics but Mai doesn't do anything." She said with a pout as she clung to my sleeve then out of now where Mai started to laugh "You haven't told her yet have you Naru." she giggle making a pleasurable shiver run down my spine "No I haven't" I sighed "Would you mind telling her?" "Telling me what?" Melissa asked confusedly "Melissa I am a physic to I can go to different physic planes not to mention I can see the memories of spirits and, you might not know this Naru, but I have very strong PK as well." she told us which left me shocked as well as leaving Melissa open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

Mai giggled at our reactions and her boss once again stepped in "Oh yes Mai's PK has helped a lot with spills and trips over the years she probably cut my damage bill in half." She said very cheerfully "You know of physic abilities and PK?" I asked "Yes, Mai has told me all about her abilities only Kana, and I know of her abilities because we are both slightly physic as well." She answered with a smile "Really?" I asked becoming a little curious "Yes, Kana-chan can talk to spirits like Masako, hence the fact that Masako introduced her to Yasu, and Meimy-chan can read minds." Mai answered "Oh, only a little bit, nothing big." Her boss said making her way over to me "I know a couple other guys who could watch Mai walk all day, so you better get her while you can." she whispered in my ear as she winked at me and walked away resaving a glare from Melissa and I received a questioning glance from Mai, who, I suppose, caught a glimpse of the pink reaching my cheeks.

"Noll we better get back to the office if we want to be there when the client gets in." Lin told me "Yes, we better be getting back." I said rising from my seat and turning to leave before looking over my shoulder "Mai, are you coming?" I asked and was answered by a smiling Mai "Of course Naru." she said lifting herself from her chair "just let me change." she said leaving to change into her normal clothes.

-End Flashback-

I smiled to myself remembering the brightness of Mai's smile when I asked her to come along, then it hit me, 'What time is it' I thought to myself 'Around 4am you have about an hour and a half, better get going don't want to keep Mai waiting, do you?' I heard a voice say in my head 'Gene?' I asked 'Hey little bro how ya been?' he asked 'What are you doing here? I put you to rest' 'Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that I am Mai's spirit guide' he said, I could hear the smile in his voice 'Oh' I thought 'Awwwww, you jealous?' gene asked teasingly 'No, just get out of my head I need to get dressed' I thought shaking my head 'Sure, I'll just go wake up Mai' he said obviously trying to irk me "Whatever." I sighed trying not to show Gene that that last comment did, indeed, bother me and got ready.

* * *

-a little*cough* lot *cough* over an hour later- **(dedication to CodeHalo)**

I found myself thinking about Mai after my daily routine (cant go into detail, would take up most of chapter lol) and we finally arrived at the office where of course no one was waiting "I told them to be here at 6" I told myself it was already 6:30am "Well aren't you glad no one is ever on time, you would never have heard the end of it." Lin said killing the engine as we got out of the car and started walking away. Melissa got out of the back seat and raced toward me "Oli! Can I help with anything?" she asked with her signature baby speech "Not unless you want to carry the monitors." I said emotionlessly, expecting her to find a way out of it "Sure! Anything for my Oli!" she said racing to get a monitor from the office. By the time she was at the bottom of the stairs she was already struggling to keep holding on, just a few feet from the van she decided to give up "This….is…to heavy" and she let go, soon Mai came from out of no were and caught the monitor mid-fall with a grunt "Oof! Melissa you really shouldn't drop the equipment." She said wincing "Mai I'll get that" I said reaching for the monitor "No need Naru I'm here to help I can handle it." she said with a slightly strained smile as she went past by me and placed the monitor in the trunk leaving a fuming Melissa were she stood.

**Mai's POV:**

I slightly struggled with the last monitor 'Geez, it sure has been a long time since I've carried something this heavy.' I thought 'I think I'm getting rusty usually it would take around the whole batch of monitors to get me this exousted, I've only carried 5 or 6 and I'm already breathing heavily' I told myself. "I'm here!" Monk yelled as he got out of his car signaling that everyone was now present, Yasu had arrived a little while after I did and was getting the last of the equipment out of the office "Yes, and you were all late." We all winced at the coldness in Naru's voice "Well then, Masako and John will be at the location around this afternoon, Yasu get that into the trunk so we can go, Mai get into the van, hurry up." Naru said giving me a side glance.

"But Oli what about me?" Melissa asked with her all to fake pout, honestly she was trying to hard. "You can travel with Yasu" he told her causing her to send me a glare that could probably kill me. "Uhhhhh n-n- Naru that's ok I-I can go with Yasu, Melissa can go with you and Lin" I stuttered "But Mai." He answered I quickly walked over to him "The others don't seem to love Melissa…" I started to whisper taking a glance at Ayako who was being held back by Monk, she was about ready to pounce on Melissa "…and she already hates me, I think it would be best this way" I finished whispering in his ear resaving another killer glare from Melissa. Honestly they didn't faze me, I mean come on, I've worked with Naru for about two years and he could honestly be crowned the king of glares, but I didn't like the fact that she was so possessive of Naru, anyway I just don't want too start a fight **(Mai you are to nice)**. So I decided too let it be. Naru answered me with a nod, I could have sworn I saw some blush crawl up his cheeks but I disregarded it, and we were of.

* * *

-A few hours later-

I woke up in the back seat of Yasu's car; we were driving into a round drive through located in front of a massive mansion "Hey there sleeping beauty we have arrived!" Yasu said looking into the back seat. "Yeah, yeah just keep your eyes in front of you I don't trust you enough to feel safe when your not looking at the road." I said jokingly "That hurts Mai" he answered parking the car in front of the house. "We're here" I said as I stepped out of the car "Yes we are" I heard Naru say as he walked up beside me "Now could you help unload the van?" he said more like a demand than a question. "Yes your highness." I said, annoyance laced in my voice, as I followed behind him. 'This is going to be a long few weeks' I thought to myself as I passed by a glaring Melissa. 'You have no idea.' Gene said in my head as I sighed inwardly at his verification of my prediction 'Great' I said as I started to help unload the van.

I grabbed a monitor and headed up the stares to be greeted by a nice old lady and the owner of the mansions son, Jun, "hello, Mai. May I help you with that?" He said, reaching for the monitor "No, that's alright, but if you could show me to base I would greatly appreciate it." I told him "Oh, but I insist." He said reaching for the monitor again only this time Naru stepped in front of me " she said no now will you show us to our base?" Naru said with a threatening edge to his voice "It's this way." The old lady said braking up the fight that was about to issue. Naru and I followed the old lady; little did I know that I left the monitor cord lagging, big mistake.

Melissa stepped on the cord sending me to the ground "Oh dear! Mai you are so clumsy!" Melissa said with a cold, evil, little smile. It was one thing to glare at me but when you pick a fight, you get what's coming to you! "Why you little…" I started only to be cut off by Naru running toward me "Mai, are you ok?" he asked kneeling next to me and helping me up "Geez, still as clumsy as ever." He said. I yanked my arm from his grip in anger "I didn't fall on purpose! Melissa tripped me!" I said turning red in anger. Naru quickly turned his head to Melissa who stuck a cutesy pose and answered "I didn't do anything, Mai is probably just jealous that Meli is so much prettier than her." Puppy dog eyes at the ready. All Naru did was sigh and say "Melissa stop picking fights with Mai, I wont bail you out if she decides to punch you." and left. As soon as Naru was out of ear shot Melissa walked up to me fuming and said "listen here Mai, Oli is mine and you nor anybody else will take him away from me!" in a low menacing voice and walked away, I sighed 'Yep, this is going to be long couple of weeks.'

* * *

**Yep, so GENE IS BACK, well actually Mai isn't as fazed by his appearance as Naru cuz' Mai and Gene never lost touch he talks to her every now and then especially when she is alone cuz' he likes to bother her and he knows she'll end up screaming so he doesn't want to embarrass her. also Melissa is showing her true colors! This definately will be a long few weeks for Mai! Don't worry Mai GAMBATE! SRRY FOR SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES PLZ R&R!**

** LOVE,**

** -MaiShibuya  
**


	4. Chapter 4: KILLER OF THE PURE

**MaiShibuya: Here is chapter 4. i worked all day on it cuz i slept in (I WENT 2 MONSTER JAM!) sooooooooooooooo yeah, was up really late. i loved working on this chapter because i finally got some action, both of the genre kind and of the NaruxMai kind (but only a little bit), Gene is really involved in this chapter cuz i love him soooooo...**

**Gene: awwww! i love u too MS!**

**MaiShibuya: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gene! what are you doing in my head?**

**Gene: just here to say that you don't own ghost hunt or the characters, except maybe melissa, the B****. So enjoy the fan fic**

**MaiShibuya: ya what he said *sighs longingly***

* * *

Chapter 4

**Mai's POV:**

It has only been a few hours into the case and nothing really important has happened so I decided to get everyone some tea. John and Masako had arrived a few hours ago. I needed to get out of there and out from under Melissa's eagle watch, it was pissing me off, not to mention Naru was being an ass, but that's normal. I shot out of the room as quickly as I could and escaped into the kitchen. As I waited for the kettle to boil I sat in the little table located a few feet away from the stove. Then I started to think, 'What a weird case the ghost sounds so vicious but it hasn't shown it self, usually a ghost that shows this much power would have made itself know already.' Then my mind wandered to the meeting with the client.

* * *

-Start Flashback-

We all walked in to the SPR office and I looked around remembering all the good times we had here and as I passed the kitchenette I remembered all the tea Naru made me make, then as if on cue, "Mai, tea" Naru demanded. I sighed and started to walk into the kitchenette only to be pushed out of the way by Melissa "It's okay Mai, I'll get it." Then everyone seemed to scream 'No!' all at once except for Naru and Lin. Luckily Ayako saved their butts "Melissa y-you are a guest, in Japan it is a custom to not let the guests lift a finger." She said a little shaken **(sweat drop moment) **"Oh, okay." Melissa said cheerfully 'I can't believe she bought that' I thought to myself 'Hee hee, she can be really stupid if she doesn't have a reason to be smart' I heard gene laugh 'Don't be mean!' I said trying to suppress my laughter.

Not ten minutes latter I was passing out the tea to everyone and realized I didn't make one for the guest "Mai aren't you going to have tea?" Melissa asked 'Oh crap I forgot myself!' I quickly got up and turned to go back to the kitchenette but suddenly felt the urge to turn around and I saw Naru smiling at me but his smile was soon returned to his stoic facial expression, I was a little confused but paid no mind to it.

Five minutes after that, everyone had tea and I got up to open the door, "Mai, what is it?" Naru asked "You'll see." I answered as I opened the door to an old man about ready to knock on the door, "You must be the Mr. Otani, come right this way " I said with a gesture to the open seat on the couch "Yes, thank you" he said, a little lost to what just happened, then I saw everyone astonished at my feat and thought 'Sorry guys, I planed to tell you when you came to the shop but Naru was there so I got distracted, I kind of have telepathy now.' Soon their faces lost all confusion as Yasu and Monk said everyone's unspoken "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh".

Soon we were talking about the case. "Begin" Naru said, Mr. Otani seamed at a loss so I translated "What he means is you may star telling us why you are here." I said with a smile and nodded, clearing his throat he began "Well my name is Kiseki Otani, and I believe my house to be haunted." "Why do you think that?" Naru asked "Well my youngest daughter, Maron, seems to hear voices at night and wakes up with decorative wounds on some wear different each day and our furniture will move when no one is at home, servants get scratched and bitten and the wounds seem to look like they were made with claws and fangs. And well this might scare you but a few of our servants have been murdered brutally in impossible ways." He said wringing his hands in his lap

"What do you mean by decorative wounds?" Naru asked "Well they look as if they were supposed to be decorations, like only yesterday she woke up to find a cut on her thy that looked like a star, and this morning she had circles going around her neck." He said as he choked remembering , I saw a few glimpse of these images and felt tears starting to blur my vision as I saw them, I quickly wiped them away as I sensed Naru looking at me with worry, "I'm fine, you may go on" I said forcing a smile "Alright and what makes all the murders impossible?" Naru asked, I quickly walked into the kitchenette, partly because I didn't want to listen or see what Mr. Otani was about to say as well as the fact that Naru was about done with his tea.

By the time I was back with another cup for Naru, Mr. Otani was on the brink of tears as he begged Naru to take the case "…and so, I am begging you to take the case, , not only for my sake but also for the sake of the servants and children." said to Naru "We will be taking your case Mr. Otani, be sure to prepare three rooms, one for the female's sleeping chambers, one for the male's sleeping chambers and the third for our base. We will be at your house hold at around…." Naru was cut of by the slamming of the office front door "Hey old man what the hell is taking you so long?" a young man said as he barged into the sitting area "Jun! I thought I told you to wait in the car?" Mr. Otani said getting up from his seat "Yeah but you were taking to long." the young man, named Jun, said scratching the back of his head "Excuse me but we were in the middle of something!" I said pushing my self from my seat, furry in my words.

Jun's eyes seemed to lock onto me and he walked up to me, kneeling on one knee "Well hello beautiful" he said reaching for my hand and kissing it. I felt Naru's glare on us and I quickly snatched away my hand "Feisty, I like it." he chuckled 'Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww' I thought to myself as I heard suppressed laughter coming from the others. 'What a play boy.' Gene said in my head 'Great, just what I need' I thought with a sigh "Um, I would prefer if you didn't do that" I said quite awkwardly. He chuckled again "Did I mention how cute you are." He said getting up from his kneeling position to get a little to close for comfort. Little did I know that Naru had gotten up and started over to us, I didn't notice this until he got in between us "We will be at the mansion at 10am" he said looking down at Jun, venom was pouring from his words.

-End Flashback-

* * *

And that's what brought me here I sat there watching the kettle, waiting impatiently for the steam to shoot out of the spout. As I sat I felt a presence approach me, it felt very ominous, so I shot around, nothing was there at first but I was looking strait forward when I looked down, there in the doorway was a little girl around the age of 4 or 5 her jet black hair framed her face beautifully and her jade green eyes exentuated the paleness of her skin. "Hello there, what's your name?" I asked sweetly as I got out of my chair to crouch to her level. She retreated into the hall a little "Don't worry I wont hurt you" I said reaching my hand out and giving her my brightest smile.

She entered the kitchen fully, at that moment the kettle started to whistle; she walked up to me "Onee-tan, you are very pretty. Why are you here, you look to smart to be one of Jun onii-tan's girlfriends." She said looking up at me as I went to get the kettle of the stove. I giggled "You're right, I am to smart for that, I am here to get rid of the bad things in your house" I said pouring the tea into cups for everyone "Oh, so your boyfriend is that pretty man with black hair huh?" I was shocked by this "No no no no no no! We are a just friend that's all." I said flailing my arms franticly "Yeah right." The little girl said as if to say 'I'm not that stupid'

"Oh and by the way, my name is Maron" she said with a smile 'Wait, Maron is the girl that gets the 'decorative' wounds isn't she?' I asked 'Yep' Gene answered. "Honey, are you hurt anywhere?" I said kneeling down worry on my face "Oh so you've heard. Yep I was hurt this morning but they go away around this time." She said shrugging it off. I smiled at how brave she was being then out of now were I felt the ominous presence again 'Mai get out of there!' Gene screamed in my head I nodded inwardly.

"Maron, honey, lets get out of here" I said reaching for Maron's hand but was shocked to see the brave expression that was on her face had crumbled to a look of pure terror, her jade green eyes were wide with fear as she said "It's here." "What's here Maron?" I asked kneeling back down and shaking her shoulders but before I could get an answer she was screaming blood murder and fainted. "Maron, Maron!" I screamed as I shock her in my arms "Come on sweetie wake up." I said but there, in front of me stood a black siluet of a man, none of his features showed except for red, glowing eyes that shone like ambers. Soon things were flying of the wall and breaking, I let out a blood curdling scream before everything went black.

* * *

**Naru's POV:**

Everyone had left base as I instructed, Ms. Matsuzaki and Ms. Hara had gone to see if Ms. Hara could sense any spirits while John and Monk went to take temperatures and do a walk through to exorcise every room, seeing as Mai escaped to go make tea, and Yasu left to do some research. I was watching the monitors, worried about Mai seeing as whenever she was out of my sight she got hurt, as I watched the monitors Melissa tried to start a conversation and I thought to my self 'Mai is probably the only one who could ever start a conversation with me'. I chuckled softly so none could hear.

I was taken out of my daydreams by a shrill scream that was quite faint but still familiar and by Gene coming into my thoughts 'Oliver, you better get to Mai if you want to daydream about here becoming your wife any further!' 'Gene what have I told you about popping into my head unannounced' I thought to him furiously '…and what's this about going to Mai?' I asked partly not wanting to know the answer 'Damn it Oliver quit asking questions and get off your ass or Mai will die!' this got me off my feet and out the door "Damn it Mai, why do you always get yourself in these situations" I said to my self "Lin come on!" I said signaling for Lin to get his shiki to were Mai was a.s.a.p. Lin gave a shrill whistle as streaks of light rushed past me and I followed them into the kitchen were I found Mai in the air, unresponding, probably fainted as she was being choked in midair by a shadow, underneath her was a young girl who has also fainted.

"Mai!" I screamed and I rushed toward her the shadow looked at me with glaring red eyes and shoved me against the wall of the hallway I got up and stepped one foot into the room only to be stopped by a barrier, "You can never save her, she is mine, I plan on taking her life so just sit and watch like a good boy." a dark demonic voice resonated in the room but I knew it originated from the shadow figure "Like hell I will" I said surging my ki through the room, stifling the air around me "Damn you, I will be back to take her life, be sure of that." the demonic voice resonated once again before a demonic shriek came from everywhere at once and the shadow shot out of the room.

As I calmed down and made my way across the kitchen all the things that were in mid air abruptly fell to the ground I quickly made my way to her and sat her up, I sat the little girl next to Mai and soon everyone was in the kitchen, "What happened?" Monk started "Yes I heard a scream." Ms. Hara followed "Ms. Matsuzaki look over the girl to see if she has any wounds" I said over my shoulder then quickly looking back at Mai to do just that. I noticed hand shaped burses around her neck but other than that nothing else, even though those burses were enough to make my blood boil. "Masako!" John screamed as he caught her mid-fall "It reeks of demonic energy here, and not a human spirit turned into a demon but demon spirit forged from the fires of hell." Soon she fully succumb to her fainting spell and fell asleep in Johns arms.

"His name is Occidit et Purus, that's what he told me his name was." the little girl said waking up. "What does that mean?" Ms. Matsuzaki asked "It means 'killer of the pure' in Latin" John said looking angrily at nothing in particular, this took me by surprise because John was never one to get angry. "What else has he told you?" I asked the girl as I took Mai, protectively in my arms, the little girl laughed "She told me you weren't her boyfriend but you sure act like it." she giggle again weakly "Just answer the question." I said, it didn't come out as harsh as I thought, "He told me he was maid by 'diabolus' to kill all pure of heart and that it meant that he was meant to kill all young women created by god with pure hearts that did not contain some of 'daibolus' in them." she said with a visible shiver of her body. "Come on sweetie lets get you to sleep." Ms. Matsuzaki said gently lifting the girl up and was answered with a nod of the girl's head.

As they walked out of ear shot I looked at John who understood what I was silently asking him "Diabolus means devil or dark one." He answered looking down at Masako who was asleep, soundly in his arms. I nodded at him signaling him to leave. I looked down at the sleeping Mai I held in my arms longingly; little did I know that Lin and Melissa had been there the whole time and that Melissa was shooting Mai a death glare. I picked Mai up into a bridal carry, walking right past Melissa who followed us with her glaring eyes and looked down at Mai. "Mai why do you worry me so much" I said placing a light kiss on her forehead before Lin or Melissa could notice.

'So should I tell Mai that you kissed her during or after the dream?' Gene said popping into my head 'Neither, there is no need to, she doesn't need to be confused by my emotions toward her just yet.' I answered smugly 'Okay~' Gene said in an 'if you're sure about this' kind of way 'Oh, and Gene' I said waiting for his response 'Yeah bro?' he asked 'Thanks, I don't know what I might have done without Mai if you hadn't warned me.' I answered him 'No prob. I consider it my duty to get you guys together, because no matter how much you or her deny it, I know you love each other.' He said in an almighty tone 'Wait, she is denying it?' I asked 'She didn't at first, she thought you would come back, but then she got over you, and I was worried for a while until you came back and her feelings for you started up again. You really hurt her when you left with that comment about loving me and not you. You do know it has always been you that she liked right?' he asked awaiting my answer expectantly 'Yeah, I know that, now.' I answered as I smiled down at the sleeping Mai in my arms. 'One more thing Gene…' I said 'Yeah?' he asked 'Please don't give her anything to hardcore; she has just been through a lot.' I answered, Gene laughed in my head 'You are totally head over heals for her, aren't you Noll?' he asked 'Yeah' I answered looking down at a smiling Mai snuggled in my chest and we left it at that as I entered base and gently placed Mai on the couch to sleep.

* * *

**So that was chapter 4, i love the scene at the end, its just something i decided to put in there to close everything up. Can't wait to hear your reviews**. **Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes, PLZ R&R!**

**-LOVE,**

** MaiShibuya  
**


	5. Chapter 5: WARNING FROM HELL & A KISS

**SOOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! i was of in the land of no wifi (A.K.A my grandma's house) so i couldn't post. Bright side: i am done with chapter 6 and stating ch7 soon to be finished probably posted tomarrow! I LUV YOU ALL! R&R! SORRY FOR SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES!ENJOY~!

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**Mai's POV:**

**-**Start Dream-

I woke up to the inky blackness of 'one of those dreams'. It had already registered in my head that I was having 'one of those dreams' so I instinctively spun on my heels looking for Gene, and sure enough he was there. "Hey Gene!" I said running to him to give him a hug, he grunted as he caught me "Oof! Nice to see you too Mai." He said as I straightened up to face him "I have something to show you." He said looking into my eyes "Figures. We can never just talk in my dreams, now can we?" I said sarcastically "Yeah." He said laughing, obviously getting my joke. "Well, shoot!" I said with a swing of my arms into the darkness. "sure thing, look over there" he pointed to the distance and a bright light opened in front of us to show a scene of horror, blood splattered on the wall, and teenagers surrounding the blood stained wall, bowing like servants on their hands and knees, in the center was a downward pointing pentagram surrounded by a circle, if you looked close enough you could see the circle was made up of some foreign language, there were corpses of animals, gutted and thrown to the side, scattered at random points in the room.

"Satanism" I gasped "yes and the circle, do you know what it reads?" Gene asked me, his head slightly tilted down with disgust written on his face, "no I can't read foreign languages." I said cringing at the sight in front of me. "It reads 'quos est non patietur iram et a peccato tentari qui primos peccatores nihil erit Deo et humilitatem convertetur tenebras inferno imperanti, diabolus inclinat se ante omnipotentis dicitur tenebrae saitan Lucifer unicum verum Dominus omnipotens'. It's latin." He said glaring at the pentagram on the wall before us "And that means?" I asked, leaving my sentence opened "Loosely translated it means, 'They whom do not follow will suffer his wrath and be tempted by sin, those who become sinners will become nothing to their humble god and be turned to the darkness of the underworld and its ruler, the devil, bow before the almighty darkness we call saitan, Lucifer the one and only true lord almighty'. Basically its saying the followers of god will perish if they don't follow saitan and if they refuse they will still meet the same fate."

I looked at Gene terrified of what I just heard come from his mouth but was soon taken out of my shock by a slight tremor that filled the room. It wasn't an earth quake, no it couldn't be, the tremors seemed to resonate from the pentogram. Soon the tremors became stronger, and a hole seemed to manifest itself in the center of the pentagram, as it grew bigger I heard these words said in a low demonic voice 'Invocat me, domine super tenebrarum deum tuum verum saitan' in again what I think was latin.

The teens slowly sat up and one answered "We summon thee to kill and destroy those who will own this land in years to come" the demonic voice laughed and answered "Ahh I see, but i have no time for this foolishness, as I am going to send you one of my pets but be forewarned, you will pay your respects..." the voice paused for a moment then hissed "Through sacrifice!" and slowly a shadowy hand reached from the warped whole and reached for the teens, I flinched prepared to see the worst but before I could watch anymore gene cut the scene short with a wave of his hand. I opened my eyes and showed Gene a questioning gaze "Strict orders from your boss, nothing too hardcore, now wake up Mai, tell the others what you saw" I watched Gene fade into the blackness as I slowly awoke and regained consciousness.

-End Dream-

I slowly awoke from my dream, opening my eyes to find two very deep blue eyes staring back at me. "N-N-Naru?" I stamered as I shot up from the couch. "What the heck? Where is everyone? I could have sworn I was in the kitchen just a little while ago when..." I faded remembering what had happened and shivered "so what hap..." i was cut off when Naru pulled me into an embrace.

"Naru?" I asked, confused "Why do you do these things to me Mai? Why do you worry me? Why do you cause me to show emotions? Why Mai?" he said into the nape of my neck, i pushed him away so i could see his face. I looked into his eyes to see if something was wrong then I brushed his bangs up so I could place my forehead on his "Are you ok Naru? You're not sick or anything are you?" I asked the worry evident in my voice as I pulled my head away. I looked at him again and he had a rosy pink blush decoratiing his cheeks, if you didn't know him you would have never noticed the slight fluster shown on his usualy cold face.

I giggle "You dont have a fever, but I'm pretty sure its just lack of sleep." I said turning to get up. As I swung my legs over the couch I was stopped by a hand grabbing my wrist, I looked down to see Naru was the one holding me back. Before I could ask what was wrong Naru pulled me toward him catching his lips with mine. At first my eyes were wide with surprise but as I got past that I realized that his lips were warm and soft and felt good against mine. Falling victim to the pleasure of the kiss my eyes fluttered closed and my hands made their way around his neck as they tangled themselves in his soft, raven black hair. We stayed that way for a while until we had to reluctantly part due to lack of breath. At this time we were breathing heavily and the only word I could manage was "Wow." Partly because of lack of breath but also because that kiss left my mind blank.

**Naru's POV:**

I don't know why I just kissed Mai, I just felt I couldn't let her leave me again. All I knew was that it was one of the best kisses I had ever had, probably the best kiss I ever had. I was left speechless as we parted and mai uttered a dumbfounded "Wow" I looked at her a while longer before the comment made me smile, before I knew it I was laughing, and not just chuckling but actually laughing, I'm not saying I was rolling on the floor with a stomach ache but I was laughing a true laugh, something I hadn't done in years.

As I calmed myself down I turned to see Mai smiling "What?" I said playfully, wrapping my arms around her waist "Oh nothing." She answere dismissively "Oh really" I asked pulling her onto my lap side saddle. "I told everyone to do some work, you've been out for about 3 hours" I said suggestively "Then I really should go make that tea now shouldn't I, I think you're suffering from withdrawal symptoms" she said smiling down at me from the few inches she gained by sitting on my lap. "No, I don't think you should" I said as she got up, she turned to look at me then smiled "Don't worry" she started "I will be back in a little while" she gave me a peck on the cheek.

"How come when you say 'don't worry' I just end up worrying more?" I asked worriedly searching in her bright brown eyes "And you were supposed to be back in a little while last time and you almost got killed!" I almost screamed out of worry. She smiled "I'll go make tea" she said patting my cheek and walking out of the base. I sighed "Honestly, that girl will be the end of me" soon I was sitting, restless in my swivel chair trying to bury myself in a book when Melissa came back from doing some reaserch with Yasu.

She came running toward me and planted herself on my lap "Hi there Oli!, Miss me?" she asked, expectation in her eyes "No, not really." I answered bluntly now finding it quite easy to submerse myself in my book. But that was short lived because my heart skipped a few beats as Mai walked into base, tea tray in hand, and no wound to speak of. Melissa tightened her grip on me possesively but Mai didn't seem to notice. Soon we were joined by the others and Mai stood up "I'll go get everyone some more tea." She said with a smile "Oh and Mai..." I started but was cut off "I know you need more tea, honestly Naru, you drink tea like you breath air" she said slightly shaking her head in annoyance.

As she walked out I smiled a small smile that you would need a microscope to see, that is only if you weren't Mai or Lin. Soon Melissa was off of me seeing as the threat (Mai) was no longer there and I was checking the monitors for any activity. "Ahhhhhhhh!" we all heard a scream from the hallway "Mai!" I exclamed as I shot from my seat "Oli?" Melissa asked as I shot out the door, soon followed by Monk, Yasu, Lin, and the others. We turned the corner to see mai hugging herself as she sat on the floor against the wall, a tea tray and shattered tea cup shards in front of her.

"Mai." I said relief laced in my voice. I quickly knelt down beside her and grabbed her by the shoulder causing her to look up. "Are you alright?" She looked down and leaned her forehead on my chest "Yeah, just a little shaken." She looked up with a smile. I embraced her lightly as her smile put me in a trance "Naru..." I snapped out of it but I stayed embracing her "Could you tell Melissa to stop glaring at me, I can feel it, and it's making me remember my attack just now" she said looking up with a joking smile.I couldn't help but laugh under my breath so only she could hear me. "Will you be alright?"monk asked, worry evident in both his voice and his eyes "Sure, I'm just gonna clean this mess up and make some more tea." She said as I got up and walked to the others noticing that melissa had indeed been glaring at Mai, I chuckled and made my way to base accompanied by Lin and Melissa

**Mai's POV:**

"Okay~" Monk answered me still not completely consoled "Oh, Ayako, could you help me, knowing myself all to well, I'll cut myself on the glass." I said forcing the best smile that I could as I tightened the grip I had on my thigh, I obviously had them fooled for the most part "Sure" Ayako said joining me on the floor as everyone else left to base. As soon as everyone was out of earshot I clutched my thigh again as the sharp pain surged through my body again, 'Damn windsicle, where did it come from?' I thought to myself.

"Mai? You okay?" Ayako asked "Yeah just a windsicle, nothing big" I answered wincing as I smiled "Windsicle?" Ayako gasped "We have to tell..." "No one!" I cut her off "Nothin big, we don't need to worry the others after the incident a few hours ago, just clean the wound please." I said pleadingly. Ayako sighed heavily "You mean, no need to worry Naru..." she said shaking her head "Fine but don't start whining when I'm not gentle" she stormed off to get the first aid kit. Soon she came back and started to bandage the wound, I hissed in pain as Ayako cleaned it. After that she grabbed my hand, I looked at her questioningly, "I told the others you cut your fingers while cleaning up the tea cups." Ayako said never looking up and concentrating on bandaging my finger. I laughed "They probably believed you immediately" she laughed at that and soon we were cleaning the tea cups.

**General POV:**

Mai and Ayako made the tea, it took a little longer because Naru's tea was different from everyone else's. Ayako saw how much love Mai put into Naru's tea and smiled to herself. They walked back to base and Ayako took her seat next to Monk as Mai passed out the tea cups, leaving Naru's tea for last "Here you go." She said placing it in front of him. Melissa, meanwhile, was glaring at Mai with intense hatred boiling at the pit of her stomach. 'What right does she have to act so friendly with MY boyfriend' she thought to herself as Mai and Naru focused on the monitors as they talked about his findings.

"Uh, Naru?" Mai said bringing her attention to one of the monitors located in the upper left-hand corner "Yes?" Naru answered looking up from the data they were discussing "Look." Naru's gaze set on the screen Mai was looking at. His eyes widened a fraction as he saw that the whole room was shaking furiously. Soon the shadowy figure that had strangled Mai appeared in the center of the room. Naru knew it was the same apparition because he would never forget, let alone forgive, anyone or anything that hurt Mai.

It started to speak but was not heard "Lin! More sound!" as Lin rased the sound they heard this "... watch out little boy, looks like it won't be long till I take your girlfriend's life" it seemed to be staring right through the cameras and at them. The figure blurred then appeared extremely close to the camera lens so that it centered around it's glowing red eyes "That means you girly, prepare to die!" Naru pulled Mai into a protective embrace as she started to shake soon the demonic voice was laughing meniacally and it resonated throughout the whole house. Mai shivered in Naru's arms as she felt tears blur her vision and stain her cheeks. Naru pulled her head into his chest as she cried and he stroked her hair in order to calm her down. He glared at the screen that once held those evil eyes 'I won't let you get away with making her cry' he thought angrily as he turned his focus back to Mai.

* * *

**So that was ch5. PLZ R&R! Ch6 isn't that far off just need to post it riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight now! there done! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**-LOVE,**

** MS  
**


	6. Chapter 6: PICTURES

**CHAPTER 6! ENJOY! I actually had to compleatly alter this chapter. Most of my original idea for Ch6 is now in Ch7 so it will be up tomorrow, i Hope!**

**SORRY FOR SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES!**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Naru's POV:**

Mai has long since calmed down and was know wearing one of her fake smiles in order to reassure everyone into thinking she was okay, but much like her, I've figured out how to notice when she is keeping something to herself. As everyone got up to go to bed I cleared my throat, "everyone, there will be a change of sleeping arrangements for the remainder of the case." I said after gaining everyone's attention. "Why Naru?" Mai asked "Don't question him! I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason for this, right Oli?" Melissa said tuning to me after yelling at Mai obviously letting out some of her hatred. Mai clenched her fist and was ready to give Melissa a good punch to the back of her head but was held back by Monk.

I got kind of angry at the fact that Melissa yelled at Mai too but continued "Yes, due to the information we got from Maron this afternoon about the fact that the spirit is manly targeting woman I have arranged three extra rooms for our use" I said opening a file I had been holding under my arm "Wait, Naru, your not implying that…" John said leaving his sentence open for me to answer "Yes I am, we will be pairing up." I said and Melissa's face obviously brightened "I'm perfectly okay with that!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, then the sleeping arrangements will be Masako and John, Ayako and Monk, Lin and Madoka, Yasu and Melissa, and Mai and myself." I said finding obvious enjoyment in everyone's reactions. Lin was becoming a rosy pink at the mention of Madoka, unfortunately, Monk and Ayako weren't fazed that much, Masako was hiding her embracement behind her kimono sleeve, John had stiffened and widened his eyes in surprise, Yasu had a glare pointed at me, Melissa had her mouth gapping opened in disappointment, and Mai, my favorite reaction of all, was turning beet red and trying to hide it by turning away.

"Wait, Naru, you said Madoka but she isn't here" Mai said trying to change the subject "Well I am now!" a voice screamed from the hallway as the door swung open in a blur, "Mai! It's been to long!" Madoka said running up to Mai and giving her a bone crushing hug "Madoka… can't…breathe" Mai gasped "Oh sorry" Madoka said loosening her grip and pulling Mai away to take a look at her "OH MY GOD, MAI! YOU ARE SMOKN' HOT!" "Nice to see you too Madoka!" Mai said with a genuine smile. After Madoka gave a hug to everyone minus Melissa to whom she gave a weak and obviously forced smile, she made her way to Lin "Hey there Lin." she said getting on her tippy-toes as Lin bent down to receive his kiss. Everyone stood their speechless for quite a time as Lin and Madoka enjoyed their kiss. I cleared my throat once again "Now that we are all reacquainted we can all go to bed." I said making my way out of the base.

**Mai's POV:**

Naru made his way to the door and we all followed. All of SPR except Naru, Melissa, Lin, and Madoka turned right then Naru turned to the group "Mai, our room is this way, Melissa, yours is that way." I flinched and slowly turned on my heels "Ya don't say!" I said between clenched teeth and Melissa and I crossed paths as we switched directions "you b****, taking Oli from me, I'll show you." Melissa said as we crossed paths, I rolled my eyes 'Oh pleas, if that blonde head of yours had even half a brain cell you could tell he has no interest in you what so ever.' I thought to myself as I went to Naru's side (not trying to diss blondes, it'd be stupid cuz I am one).

"Do you want to get me killed!" I hissed angrily at Naru "No, quite the contrary, I want to protect you, hence the fact that we will be sharing a room. I wouldn't be able to protect you if you shared a room with someone else." He answered matter-o-factly, turning a page in the file he was amerced in. "Oh yeah, and that incident earlier today has nothing to do with it?" I said raising an eyebrow, "Did I ever say it didn't?" he said taking his attention away from the file to give me a sly smile, I giggled "Melissa is going to kill me." I said jokingly "No she won't, I said I would protect you didn't I?" he said looking at me from his folder questioningly.

"Did it ever occur to that stupid scientist brain of yours that that is exactly why she will kill me." I said shaking my head, he laughed "It indeed did not cross my mind, but it will not change the fact that you stir up things in me that Melissa could never." He said hiding his face slightly in his folder I giggled and that was that. As we made our way to our bedrooms I noticed a lovely ring of diamonds on Madoka's hand that was lacing fingers with Lin's, I looked at his other hand and saw that it had a gold ring band on the same finger "OHMYGAWD! Madoka, Lin y-your?" I said stopping and ogling at Madoka's ring.

Madoka picked up her hand to her face as a smile made its way on to her face as she looked at the ring "Yep! I am now Madoka Koujo." She said hugging Lin's arm "But don't tell anyone" she whispered as she put a hand to the right of her mouth. We finally made it to our rooms and I took a shower not wanting to know how long Naru might have taken to get out, I got ready in my favorite over grown t-shirt that I cut to sag over my shoulder along with my favorite tight tank top underneath and my favorite long pajama pants, they are a little overgrown but that's what makes it comfortable. Naru glanced over his file and I could have sworn I saw something like jealousy in his eyes.

"Well aren't we clad in boy wear?" He said 'OMG! He is jealous!' I giggled "what's so funny?" he asked obviously confused "Nothing, but yeah these are my favorite." I said tugging at my pants "oh." He answered flatly. I crawled onto the bed "yeah, they were cheap, only five bucks" I answered, smiling to myself as his face lifted considerably "oh?" he answered with more feeling, well as much feeling as Naru could put into anything. I laughed "Naru, you act like you've never heard of a girl that shops in the guy's department for sleep wear" I said trying to suppress my laughter.

"yes because it would just be easier to think that you kept them from your…" he let his sentence fade as he thought "from my what." I asked leaning in closer "from your boyfriends." He mumbled under his breath "well that would be kind of impossible." I said sitting Indian style on my side of the bed "oh really?" he asked "and your expecting me to think that you never had a boyfriend in the time I was away, not even one boyfriend" he asked completely unconvinced. "I never said that, I just said it was impossible, that's because I never went farther than a few dates with my past boyfriends." I said hugging my knees and looking at him with a smile.

**Naru's POV:**

'She has never gone farther than a few dates, or so she says' I thought to myself in utter disbelief. 'To think she expects me to believe that a guy would honestly break up with a girl this perfect?' I said to myself 'wait since when was she perfect?' I asked then gave her a side glance. I traced her figure 'oh yeah, she's perfect alright.' I thought again "so why is it that it's only been a few dates, why not more?" I asked her, suddenly becoming intrigued to now the answer "well, I guess it's because we never connected as a couple, when I thought about it I realized I only saw them as friends." She answered with a hint of sadness to her voice

"Has there ever been a guy you saw as more then a friend?" I asked then wondered when this became an interrogation of her love life and if I really wanted to know the answer. "Yeah, there was this one guy, he was perfect, but… he got away." She said with more than a hint of sadness in her tone this time. I nodded "it's always the one that gets away" I said, knowing fully well were she was coming from 'you're the one that got away from me, and I'll regret it for the rest of my life.' I thought as I snuck longing glances from the corner of my eye, sure as to not let her notice.

"He was tall dark and handsome…" she began 'maybe Yasu, he was tall and he tended to wear darker colors, I guess' I thought to myself "he never really smiled but when he did, even though it was small, I would notice and it would turn me to mush…" she continued and let a small blush crawl up her cheeks 'maybe Lin, oh if it was Lin I'm sure to kill him tomorrow' I thought angrily "but their were times when we got into fights, he was a total narcissist, an ego maniac that loved tea more than anything in the world. I confessed to him but he left saying that I wasn't in love with him but with his dead twin brother …" she went on

'Hey, that sounds kind of familiar. Wait, she couldn't be talking about…' I thought in disbelief "he has the softest looking raven black hair, and these dark blue, almost purple orbs for eyes, and so dose his brother I guess, but I could never mistake the two because his were sad and they looked like bottomless pits of conflicting emotions. He might not be as kind as his brother, now that I think about it they are nothing like each other, he is so mean! But I still loved him, call me stupid." She chuckled sadly.

'Okay, either she found someone that is exactly like me or…' "His name was Kazuya Shibuya, but I called him Naru. He got away and left me saying that I didn't love him." She finished looking longingly at the quilt on the bed as her finger traced circles into it, I could see the tears on the verge of spilling but she quickly wiped them away "well, goodnight!" she said with another of her fake smiles as she rapidly turned in the bed and covered herself in the comforter. 'She was talking about me; I was the only guy she ever fell for.' I thought staring at her figure that lay under the covers. "Mai." I called to her as I shook her shoulder only to find that she had fallen asleep 'she really has a knack for falling asleep at the most crucial times' I thought "good night… my 'one that got away'." I said brushing the stray hairs from her face and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

'Not one, not two, but three. You stole three kissed Noll!' gene yelled at me from inside my head 'and? Is there a problem with that?' I asked back 'yes, there is, you could probably kiss her all you wanted while she is awake if you only told her how you feel! You heard her yourself, you are the only guy she has ever fallen for!' he screamed impatiently 'I know that, I just can't, not after the fact that she was just on the verge of tears remembering what I said to her all those years ago.' I said shaking my head and covered myself in the covers

'Well that isn't her fault now is it?' he said accusingly 'just be quite gene, I need to think' I told him trying to end the discussion 'no, you need to sleep, Mai would be worried if you just thought all night without sleep!' he said sounding more like a mother than a brother 'fine I'll sleep, just leave me alone' I said pulling the covers over my head, thinking one last thought before I succumbed to my deep sleep 'that girl, I bring her to the verge of tears and she still worries about me getting enough sleep.'

**Mai's POV:**

-Start Dream-

It was dark, I thought it would be one of those dreams and I soon noticed that I thought wrong because a cold breeze rushed against the back of my neck. I shivered "Gene? This isn't funny, come out Gene." I said, wrapping my arms around by body in a failed attempt at warming myself up. I looked from side to side hoping to see Gene so he could tell me this was all a sick twisted practical joke but stopped once I felt the same ominous presence I felt earlier today. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself but to no avail, I just felt eyes burying their gaze into my back.

I slowly turned on my heels and was shocked to see two glowing red eyes staring at my face and a cold breath slowly breathing in and out engulfing my face in the smell of death "hello there girly." A demonic voice breathed on my face "w-w-what do you want?" I asked, not sounding as calm and collected as I had hoped. A small chuckle escaped his lips "isn't it obvious already? I want your virgin soul!" It hissed then glided eerily through me.

My whole body chilled to the bone and I felt like I had the wind knocked out of me. Soon I was seemingly thrown to the floor. I flew through the air for a few moments before skidding to the floor. I tried to speak but was disappointed to hear a strained gasp. "You like that girly?" the demonic voice said, seemingly to come from every direction. I answered with a distressed whimper and a chuckle erupted through the darkness as red eyes emerged from the black ibis and lowered onto me.

-End Dream-

I shot up from my nightmare with a scream. I aberrantly woke up Naru in the process because he shot up a little after I screamed "Mai, what's wrong?" he asked grabbing my shoulders. I looked over at him and broke into tears, I nuzzled my head closer to his chest as he squeezed my body reassuringly as it war wracked with my heavy sobs "he was there, in my dream. I couldn't really make out the shape of his body but all I saw were those glowing red eyes." I whimpered into his now damp t-shirt, he was now running his hands through my hair and shushing me to calm me down then I heard their conversation in my head.

'Gene! I thought I told you nothing to hardcore!' Naru screamed at his dead twin 'Hey, why are you blaming me!' gene asked in response 'you're her spirit guide aren't you?' Naru asked furiously "it wasn't gene's fault" I said quietly into his chest. He looked down at me "what was that Mai?" he asked gently, I looked up at him "Gene didn't show me that dream, I couldn't sense him anywhere." I said looking into his deep blue eyes "wait, how did you?" he asked, seeming very confused "I can usually keep my telepathy in check but when I go through something emotionally straining, like this, I usually can't help what I hear." I answered, trying my best to put an a smile

"Don't." he said "don't what?" I asked, this time it was my turn to be confused "don't push yourself to smile. You don't have to if you don't want to." He said pulling me into a hug "you've gotten good." I said into his chest "I learned from the best." He said softly, probably thinking I couldn't hear.

**General POV:**

"What time is it" Naru asked "not sure." Mai answered. Naru looked over Mai's head to the digital clock she had on her bed side table, the face glowed 2:30 pm in red block numbers. Naru's eyes widened "what's wrong?" Mai asked, as she felt him tense up "it's 2:30 in the afternoon" he said week from shock. "WHAT?" Mai screamed as she shot up from bed "why the hell didn't anybody wake us?" she exclaimed rushing around to get ready "that's what I'd like to know" Naru said darkly as he placed his head in the palm of his hand in disbelief.

Mai and Naru raced to base, and threw open the door "why didn't anyone wake us!" Mai yelled only to be answered with giggle and suppressed laughter "what's so funny?" Mai asked exasperated. "You two were just so cute…" monk struggled to say without laughing "we just couldn't bare to wake you." Ayako finished for him then broke out laughing when monk pulled out some pictures. They were pictures they apparently took when the group went to 'wake them up'. The first picture was Naru lying on his back with Mai snuggling up against him with her arm around him. Then the second picture Mai was still snuggled up against Naru, the only difference was that Naru had turned on his side and was holding onto Mai. "Oh my god! So cute!" Mai screamed. "Well we weren't expecting that reaction from you Mai." Yasu said, slightly disbelieving what he was hearing.

Monk laughed "If you think those were cute, check this one out" monk said pulling one last picture from his back pocket, it was a picture of Naru, with his head nudged in the nape of Mai's neck and his arm draped over Mai's waist. "I WANT IT!" Mai screamed as she snatched the picture from monk "Why would you want that one Mai?" Naru asked looking from the first picture to the second as if contemplating whether he wanted to keep them or not. "Look Naru, you look just like a black cat snuggled up against little ol' me, its soooooooo cute!" Mai exclaimed as she showed the picture to Naru.

His eyes widened and he immediately tried to snatch it away from her "NO! IT'S MINE!" Mai yelled as Naru and Mai struggled over the picture. Just then Melissa walked in and saw Mai and Naru, who had stopped struggling at that moment, in a position were Naru was pining Mai down on the couch in a very 'misleading' way. "Hey there Melissa." Mai said awkwardly "what's…going…on" Melissa said obviously suppressing her anger "Nothing, nothing at all" Naru answered hastily getting back up in a sitting position and Mai did the same.

While Naru wasn't looking Mai snuck the picture into her back pocket, Melissa quickly made her way to the couch were Naru sat next to Mai and plopped herself down in between them and shortly after they all started to talk about old times while Melissa clung the Naru's arm. After a while Mai got up and decided to go make tea but was stopped in her tracks when a blood curdling scream was heard "Maron!" Mai screamed and ran out of base "Mai!" Naru screamed after her as he followed her out of the base with the rest of SPR on his tail.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! CHAPTER 7 WILL BE OUT SOON!  
**

**-LOVE,**

** MS & Gene! .  
**


	7. Chapter 7: TEMPTED BY SIN, ENVY IS UGLY

**OK so i updated it faster than i though so here is chapter 7. HOPE YOU ENJOY. oh and if you thought there were some cute NaruxMai moments in chapter six then you are going to die when you read this chaper. R&R! SORRY FOR SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES!**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Mai's POV:**

I rushed out of base at the sound of Maron's scream. I followed the sound to Maron's room, ignoring the calls of my name from behind me. Once I was in front of Maron's door I heard more screams of terror and I heard Jin screaming at the ghost to let Maron go. I stepped back, away from the door giving it a hard kick and the hinges broke as the door collapsed into the room. At that moment I thanked Meimy-chan for forcing me to take those mixed martial arts lessons.

Then there in front of me stood the shadow figure holding poor little Maron in mid air, choking her. "Occidit et Purus" I said in a hushed tone "Ahhhhhhhh. Girly, so you decided to join my little party now did you?" the demonic voice emanated from everywhere at once, soon all of SPR had caught up and was now behind me "NO! You damn hell's spawn! Let her go!" I screamed, sounding more assertive than I felt "Why, thank you for the complement, girly, I will do as you say but only because I have an errand to run. But don't worry, I'll be back to finish you off…" the demonic voice vibrated through the room "…and little boy, there is nothing you can do to stop me." The evil eyes looked strait through me and at, who I could only be guessing, was Naru and soon an evil cackle was heard before it vanished.

I turned to see Naru seething with anger, gritting his teeth, clenching his fist till his knuckles turned white, the whole nine yards, but at the moment Maron's well being was more important to me (sorry Naru *sweat drop*). I ran over to Maron's drooping body and checked for a pulse, a surge of relief flowed through me when I felt her pulse, it was small and slow but it was there. "Ayako!" I yelled and soon she was by my side "Her pulse isn't strong but it's there, make sure she doesn't have any more wounds and if she dose, bandage them up." I said leaving the girl in the miko's care. I walked over to Naru, past the rest of SPR that had gone to help Maron or Jin and burrowed my hand into his clenched fist "Don't worry, everything will be fine." I told him as I looked up into his deep blue eyes.

His eyes seemed to boil over and he pulled me into the hallway putting his arm in between me and the doorway to Maron's room "How could you say that? A freaking, for real hell spawn just threatened to kill you and you are saying things are going to be okay!" he whispered darkly "Yes." I said holding my ground, in all the time I've known Naru, when he is like this the best thing to do is never back down. He sighed heavily and propped his head on the nape of my neck "How do you do it Mai? How is it that you could be in the worst case scenario and always find a bright side?" he asked exasperated, I shrugged I response "It's a gift." I answered and he chuckled.

"You see Naru as long as you are here and I can at least make you chuckle like this or give you the most microscopic smile I know things will be okay." I answered lifting his face so he was looking directly at me. He looked at me for a while longer, smiled, and then kissed me. My emotions were whirling inside my head as Naru kissed me, then I heard it, another conversation with Gene. 'That's four.' Gene said accusingly 'Shut up and let me enjoy it.' Naru answered in response. Soon after that we parted and I couldn't help but laugh "What's so funny?" he asked "I heard you talk to Gene just now." I answered, still giggling "Oh?" he answered mischievously but our little moment was interrupted by the flash of a camera "That one's for the album." Yasu said holding a camera and I couldn't help but blush.

I needed to find a distraction. "So, Maron is alright?" I asked Ayako "Yes, she is fine, just sleeping now." She answered glancing inside the room at a probably peacefully sleeping Maron. "Let's get back to base, we have work to do." Naru said turning on his heals and heading back to base followed by a REALLY mad Melissa. As we crossed paths she gave me the 'I'm watching you' signal and continued to follow after Naru like the lap dog she is. The rest of the day went on eventless, thank god!

So here I am, again getting out of the shower with my pajamas but this time I'm wearing my sleeping blouse that reached just short of mid-thy and boy shorts that barley show from underneath my blouse. I walked out to see Naru on the bed reading a file, again, he looked over at me and stared for longer than he should because I noticed and planned to milk it the most I could. His eyes significantly widened as I made my way to the bed taking long, deep strides that moved my hips significantly more then my usual walk. I got to the bed in a few of my model like steps and slowly crawled onto it, making sure that I was closer than normal to Naru.

He eyed me as I laid there, head propped on his shoulder, to read the file 'Geez Mai, do you plan on staying a virgin tonight?' Gene said sarcastically 'If it happens it happens.' I answered 'Well then I'll just sit here and enjoy the show.' he said seemingly relaxing wherever he was 'Oh no you wont, you are banned young sir until I am out of this room tomorrow morning.' I told him as I broke the connection we had in order to get some privacy. "Umm, m-Mai?" Naru stuttered (yes, Naru stuttered) "y-y-yes, Naru?" I stuttered mockingly "That's it!" Naru said putting his file on the bed side table and pouncing on top of me, pinning me down in the process "You brought this appon yourself" he said, a grin threatening the sides of his mouth as he brought his face closer to mine. "I did, did I?" I answered playfully kissing him lightly, bating him to go on "You're not getting off that easy." he said pressing his lips against mine, it was gentle yet passionate.

We broke apart shortly after "Won't your girlfriend be jealous?" I asked breathlessly suddenly remembering the wrath that is Melissa. "Who?" Naru asked just as breathless "Melissa, your girlfriend." I said in a 'ring any bells' tone "What? Melissa isn't my girlfriend! She might wish she was , but lets face it, a lot of girls wish they were my girlfriend, that doesn't make her my girlfriend though!" he said as if he were appalled that I would say such a thing "I've been waiting for 'the one that got away'." He said in a hushed voice and a crooked smile as he leaned in closer. "Really? Oh. Then you may continue" I said with a smile as blush crawled up my cheeks, glad that Melissa never had seen Naru like this or experienced him like this, Naru was only like this for me and me alone because I'm his 'one that got away'.

We kissed for what seemed like eternity as he licked my bottom lip causing me to gasp, he took this opportunity to enter his tongue into my mouth for a French kiss, then the battle commenced, our two tongues battled it out as one of his hands that were holding mine atop of my head glided its way down my arm to my neck. It passed my breast and hastily made its way down my torso to the trim of my blouse. It tucked itself under my shirt and made its way up my body again, I gasped at his cold touch, he rested his hand on my breast "Naru" I moaned into his mouth, he ignored me "Naru" I said more assertive than before "Oliver!" this snapped him out of it and he stopped kissing me "Mai, I'm so sorry." He said putting his head in his hand as he sat criss-cross apple souse next to me on the bed. I propped myself on my forearms "It's not that, you were just taking it to fast…" I laced my arms around his neck "Here, follow my lead" I said bringing him back down to the bed with me, a grin making its way on his face.

**Naru's POV:**

I woke up to a beautiful pare of big brow eyes with extremely long eyelashes "Hey there sleepy head" Mai said giving me a peck on the lips. "Well, hello to you too." I said pulling her closer toward me, subconsciously noting the fact that we had no clothes on. She giggled and I amerced myself in her laughter. God, I love her laugh. "So are you planning on letting me go so I can get ready?" She asked playfully "You should have thought of that before" I answered just as playful "I tried, I actually wanted to surprise you by making some breakfast but you have a killer grip when you are asleep. I kind of feel bad for any stuffed animals you had when you were younger." She said pressing closer against my chest "Some breakfast sounds good." I answered loosening my grip around her waist as she slipped out of my grip and picked up my discarded black dress shirt and put it on "Yes, master." She said giving me a curtsy as I chuckled and she left to make breakfast.

I got out of bed after staring at the door that Mai had exited out of for a few more moments 'I'm guessing you and Mai had an eventful night.' Gene said in my mind, I could imagine him crossing his arms and a mischievous grin on his face, I chuckled 'Yes, and it was a very enjoyable night I might add. This would have never happened if you told her beforehand.' I said pulling on my pants 'Noll, you conniving, calculating love master, you.' he chuckled 'You planned this all along.' 'damn strait' I told him as I finished dressing and laid on the bed, reaching for the file on the bedside table.

I smiled down at the file as I felt the bed with my hand remembering last night, but I was taken from my thoughts by a light knock at the door, "Well aren't we all smiles?" Mai said with a tray in her hands "Well what took you so long?" I asked sarcastically "I had to stop by Ayako's room for a little something." She said showing me two pills she held clenched in her hands "Those aren't what I think they are, are they?" I asked fully well knowing what they are "Yep, birth control, what did you expect?" she answered placing the tray on top of her as she laid close to me "What would we do if I got pregnant?" she said as she placed the pills in her mouth and took one of the two tea cups that were on the tray. I waited until I new she had swallowed the pills till I answered, unfortunately she had taken another sip of tea as I answered "We would have it." she spit out her tea "WHAT?" she asked disbelief in her voice.

"I said we would have it Mai, I would have a baby with you and probably ask you to marry me in the process." I said feeling the blush reach my cheeks "Naru" Mai said obviously touched "Naru, I want you to now that I always have and always will lo…" she was interrupted by a scream. We both bolted out of the room to the source of the scream, it brought us to the base "What happened?" I asked but soon calmed down when I saw only Madoka and Lin were in the room "What…happened?" I asked darker than before remembering that Mai was interrupted by this nonsense "Mai! Look, look!" Madoka yelled and ran past me to Mai "OH MY GOD!" Mai screamed as she looked at what Madoka shoved in her face "Madoka! You're pregnant!" she said slowly looking back at Madoka "I KNOW!" Madoka yelled as she and Mai started to jumped up and down screaming out of joy.

I snuck a glance at Lin to see he was smiling a small smile at the happiness his wife felt and he probably did too. But soon one of the screams of joy stopped I looked over to see Mai had stopped and was now starring with a grief stricken look on her face "Mai?" I asked as she sprinted over to the monitors and pulled on Lin's earphones her face immediately went from grief stricken to terrified "Mai?" I asked one more time "Naru, come listen to this." She said slowly removing the earphones. I put the earphones on and my eyes widened at what I heard 'I will not let you take him away, I will not let you take him away, I will not let you take him away, HE IS MINE!' a demonic voice hissed then a small tremor vibrated through the house, soon it got so strong that Mai lost her balance and I had to catch her.

"Naru! It was coming from the camera closest to our room!" she screamed over the vibrations but soon they stopped. We all breathed a sigh of relief then Mai and I turned to leave but saw Melissa standing in the doorway. "What is this?" she asked looking to me then to Mai. She glanced over Mai's figure and stopped at her torso obviously eying my shirt "Why is Mai wearing your shirt Oli?" She asked again, she ran to me and grabbed a hold of my arm "What is MY Oli's shirt doing on 'that'?" she asked pointing a finger at Mai. That was it, the final straw, I let her tag along, I let her cling at me and annoy me but when you mess with Mai, you really don't want to mess with me.

I opened my mouth to reprimand her but was cut short "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! I AM NOT A THING I AM A HUMAN BEING AND I JUST HAPPEN TO BE IN LOVE WITH NARU! NOW IS THAT A CRIME?" Mai screamed "Mai." I said reaching out to her, she had said it, she really said it, she loves me. My reach was cut short by Melissa tugging my arm "It is a crime, its called adultery." She said with much confidence in herself "You're not even married!" Mai screamed in disbelief. Melissa let go of me and walked over to Mai. She got in front of her and 'WAM!' slapped her in the face "Don't you dare talk to me like you're better than me." She said darkly, I was about ready to blow up at her for what she did but was caught buy surprise when Mai back handed her with all her strength (I dedicate this slap to CodeHalo)

"I never did, I'm just saying that I see more than you do, I see that Naru hates to be clung on to, he hates to be talked to by a baby, he requires respect yet at the same time reprimand. You don't see that, you don't see that he is thoughtful and kind, he thinks things to death, but he also is a narcissist, an ego maniac that loves his reflection in the mirror more than he loves tea, and if this is Naru were talking about then that's a lot. You probably see his good looks and his brains and all of his good qualities but do you see his bad ones and do you love them just as much?... Because… I know I do." Mai looked at me appon her last sentence and walked over to me, past a frozen Melissa and hugged me "I love you Oliver Davis, Noll, Kazuya Shibuya, and Naru" she looked up at me and smiled "I love you too Mai." I answered and hugged her as tight as I could, burying my face in the nape of her neck.

Our embrace was cut short by a slightly demonic chuckle coming from Melissa "How dare you?" she said slowly then she turned rapidly "How dare you harm me then think you could take MY OLI!" she hissed "Mai, get behind me." I instructed as I pulled Mai behind me and Lin did the same to Madoka "Don't protect her Oli; I can get rid of her for us." She lingered on us as black shadow hands made their way from her back to reach arrowed me. I tried the best I could to keep them at bay but they got a hold of Mai non the less "MAI!" I screamed "Na…ru" she choked as the hands tried to squeeze the life out of her "Don't worry Oli. This will all be over soon." Melissa said, an insane look in her eyes as she giggled, her giggle sounded off it sounded like it belonged in a psycho ward. "Melissa stop this!" I screamed "Oh, Oli if you are planning to get in my way then I'll have to punish you." She said, her insane look focused on me as an unseen force shoved me against a wall and it all went black.

**Mai's POV:**

"That's it!" I choked out, my throat was burning and my lungs aced from lack of oxygen but I managed "You BITCH! You can hurt me all you want but when you take out your crazy possessive rage on Naru it's on!" I said wincing as I spoke "And what can you do, you little whore? Hmmm? That's right, NOTHING!" the shadow hands tightened their grip on my throat and shoved me against the wall "Wanna bet?" I said as I prepared myself. "Rin, Ni, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Retz, Zai, Zen!" the nine cuts flew threw the air and landed on the shadow hands, a demonic shriek was herd and they disappeared leaving me no longer held up in the air and I crashed down on to the floor as I coughed and choked when the rush of air finally hit me.

Madoka raced over to my said and Lin to Naru's "You think that will stop me? This isn't the end Mai, oh no, this is only the beginning." Melissa said, still sounding somewhat demonic "No, I believe this is the end." Monk said as he swung open the door and started to chant and Ayako joined in with another nine cuts. Melissa fainted and I ran over to Naru "Is he okay?" I asked Lin, he nodded and answered "Just unconscious, not much actual damage." We both heaved a sigh of relief.

Soon Naru started to stir then he slowly opened his eyes "Naru?" I asked, worry rapping around his name "Mmh?" he answered groggily "Hey there sleepy head." I said with a smile, a weak one, but a smile none the less "Mai? What happened?" he tried to get up but hissed in pain and put a hand to his head. "You got thrown against a wall; don't move, after your reaction just now I'm pretty sure you have a nasty bump." I said slowly reaching to caress the spot were he held his hand "You think?" he answered sarcastically, I giggled softly "I'll let that slide seeing as you were just thrown against a wall and all." I said placing my hand on his but was surprised to be pulled into a hug.

"Well someone's feeling better." I said "No, I feel like shit, but I'm just glad you're okay." He said "I wouldn't say okay, but alive, yes." I said squirming out of his embrace to look at him, he kissed me and what else could I do but kiss back. Our romantic moment was cut short by the clearing of someone's throat. "Well now that we have you to together we have the world's most powerful ghost fighting force, great. But did we forget that Melissa just tried to kill Mai?" Monk said, sarcasm dripping from his words "No we didn't, we were just relishing the fact that we came out unsaved." Naru said matter-o-factly as he got up and took me with him "The question is what just happened here." Ayako stated "I have a hunch." I said wagging an all-knowing finger.

***A FEW MINUTES LATER***

We all sat at base in our respected couples minus Yasu who sat with no companion. We had taken Melissa to her room to rest and were now drinking tea. "So Mai, you said you have a hunch as to what just happened so what is it?" Masako asked after taking a sip of tea. "Well it all starts when Ayako filled me in on what Maron said yesterday, she said he was out to kill all young women of god that did not have any 'diabolus' or devil in them." I started but was cut off by Ayako "Wait, I never told you what diabolus meant." She said with disbelief.

"Which brings me to my dream; sorry I didn't tell any of you I just forgot when I woke up because of a certain incident." I said giving a side glance to Naru. I told my dream to everyone then continued "In my dream it stated the word diabolus many times and when Gene translated it, it finally clicked that diabolus meant devil so moving on, I realized in my dream that it stated those who resist will be tempted by sin then it hit me and it all made sense, Melissa had some of the devil in her heart." "Really?" Naru asked "Yes, John, isn't it a sin to succumb to envy?" I asked John "Yes it is, but what dose that have to do with…" he paused then realized, along with everyone else, what I was saying.

"So basically the demon couldn't kill her because it was against his orders to kill anyone who did have the devil in their hearts but at the same time she resisted so he possessed her." Monk said in an 'I get it!' kind of way "Not quite, my dream said those who resist will be tempted with sin, and the demon did just that, tempted her with sin, the sin of power." I said matter-o-factly "You see, Melissa probably thought somewhere along the lines of 'Oli only likes Mai because she is psycic just like him and understands him better' instead of facing the reality that he just wasn't interested, so the demon tempted her with phycic powers, and Melissa, being blinded by greed, lust, and envy, was tricked into receiving demonic power, thus her surge of demonic power just now." I ended my explanation just as matter-o-factly as I had started.

"That is a very plausible solution but what do we do about Melissa?" Naru asked "Nothing, because she isn't the problem, the demon is." I answered him "And how do we get rid of the demon?" he asked getting impatient "That is were she comes in." I said gesturing to the open door were Kana-chan stood "Kana!" Yasu exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat to pick her up and twirl her around. She giggled and kissed Yasu then turned the rest of us "Hello their." She said with a very Kana-chan like smile

"Why is Yasu's girlfriend here?" Naru asked getting irritated. "Don't you remember? I told you she could talk to spirits." I said in a 'duh!' tone "Yes, and so can miss Hara, but she still can't talk to the demon." He said with a tone that said 'isn't it obvious!' "Ahhh, but that's were you are wrong, yes she can see spirits like Masako, but she can only talk to fox firer, blank spirits, and demons, basically anything that isn't the written description of a spirit." I countered.

"Alright, even if that's the case what about our situation with the demon and his attacks?" he asked obviously thinking he has the upper hand. I tuted him "Naru, you honestly thought I wouldn't think of that and put one of my friends in danger? She will obviously bunk with Yasu and Melissa will get her own room." I said with a wag of my finger "And what about Melissa's safety?" he asked "She wont be harmed. I've already asked Monk and Ayako to make some charms for her door so she won't receive anymore 'psycic' power and as long as we stay lovey-dovey she will remain jealous and off of the demon's hit list." I answered matter-o-factly. Naru heaved a sigh of defeat "Fine, you win, now go make some more tea." He said pinching the bridge of his nose. Everyone was left speechless at the fact that Naru surrendered to me. I bounced out of my seat at my triumph "Ey ey boss!" I saluted and skipped out of base. 'I love being right!' I thought to myself.

* * *

**TOTAL NaruxMai FEST RIGHT! HOPED YOU LIKED AND CodeHalo, HOPE YOU LIKED YOU DEDICATION CUZ I KNOW YOU AND A WHOLE LOT OF OTHER MELISSA HATERS WERE WAITING FOR THAT SOOOOOOO HOPE YOU LIKEY!**

**-LOVE,**

** MS**


	8. Chapter 8: MELISSA'S POV

**HEY! SORRY FOR THE ABSURDLY LONG LEAVE! So here is Ch. 8 PLEASE ENJOY! *little shy voice* sorry for spelling and/or grammar mistakes *little shy voice***

**GENE: Your little shy voice is so CUTE! Oh Yeah, and MS doesn't own Ghost Hunt );  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Mai's POV:**

I skipped down the hall and made tea for Naru and the others and calmly walked back to base once I was done with my task.

"Mai-chan, your work here doesn't seem to be as different as the work you do at the maid café." Kana-chan giggled as I entered base "Yeah, except here I have only one pair of eyes following me everywhere instead of the crowed of 10 or 20." I laughed, glancing at Naru as I finished passing out the tea cups.

I soon made my way to Naru and placed his tea in front of him.

I saw that he was still stressed about what happened earlier. Naru being Naru, I knew he was warring about Melissa. I loosely draped my arms around his neck from behind and he looked up from his file. "She wasn't hurt; we just hit the demonic energy." I assured him "I know." He said with his normal monotone voice that he uses when trying to hide his feelings.

"Don't." I said "Don't what?" He asked with curiosity mixed in with the same monotone he had used earlier "Don't force yourself, I know you're worried." I said smiling in his ear as I whispered it so he was the only one to hear.

He chuckled "Oh yes, I was meaning to ask what that little comment was earlier. Crowd of 10 or 20? You should know that I am a very possessive man." He said playfully "I could tell. You don't have to worry." I said giving him a peck on the cheek "I know I don't, because if I see another guy so much as lay his eyes on you I'll through his perverted little ass against the nearest wall." He said with a chuckle at the idea.

I laughed nervously realizing he was being serious (major sweat drop moment) but I was still glad he could at least pull himself out of his worry. I don't blame him for being so; I mean I find myself kind of worried for the little brat too.

I relaxed my chin on Naru's head as I glanced over the file in his hand along with him. Just as my worry over Melissa started getting stronger the door to base slammed open "Oli! I missed you!" Melissa shrieked still talking like a baby after everything that had and I both rolled our eyes and groaned as if to say 'well isn't someone feeling better.

Melissa charged towards Naru but before she could pounce on him him I plopped myself in his lap. "I'm so glad you're awake Melissa, we were starting to get worried." I said with a smile. I could see Naru give a microscopic smile from the corner of my eye for my childish antics he soon gave me a light peck on the cheek, probably a thank you for stopping Melissa from jumping him. Soon my smile was immediately directed to him.

**Melissa's POV:**

What's going on? What did I miss? Why is Mai seated on MY Oli's lap? I sent a glare her way and it gained anger as I saw that it didn't faze her. 'What's her problem? I've known Oli for 5 years and she has only known him for 2 and she can already get him to smile?' then I remembered what Madoka had told me at the air port before we left for Japan…

-Start Flashback-

"He won't spoil you like he does when you get to Japan." She had said.

I just poked my nose into the air "What are you talking about? We are completely and utterly in love." I had said with complete confidence in myself.

Madoka just 'humphed' at that and answered "That's completely and utterly _impossible_…" she said "…because the reason he is going to Japan in the first place is because he is in love with a sweet girl named Mai." A smile slowly made its way across her face.

"Well she should be a fine young woman by now." "Now that's impossible." I said running over to Oli's side and clinging to his arm for dear life.

The truth was that I had already heard about Mai even before Madoka had mentioned her. I had heard of her from Mr. & Mrs. Davis. Whenever they talked about her they had the kindest of smiles on their faces but, honestly, what I had been hearing she wasn't all that special and more of a nuisance than anything.

-End Flashback-

Oli had finished his tea, still holding Mai by the waist as she still sat on his lap. His call for "Mai. Tea." Came soon after. She 'humphed' jokingly and gave him a peck on the lips before getting up and gathering up all the tea cups and leaving base to go make Naru more tea.

My glare followed her out and softened once she left base but I instantly felt a tight, coiling pain clutch at my heart as I noticed that Oli staring longingly at the door were Mai had left long after she was gone.

'Why? Why her?' I asked myself. Realizing that I was on the verge of tears I ran out of base with the utterly lame excuse of having to go to the bathroom.

I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom before spilling so many tears that I could rival the Atlantic Ocean. After a few minutes of intense crying I was calm enough to stop the flow but my body was still being wracked with intense sobs and hicks then I heard a click of the door opening and realized that I forgot to lock the door.

'Crap!' I thought to myself as I swiftly turned around to come face to face with the mansion owner's son. Jun was his name… I think. "What do you want?" I spat with venom in every word. He didn't flinch, "How would you like your dear 'Oli' back?" he said in a husky voice, disgust wrapped around his name. It kind of pissed me of but if I could get Oli back and away from that… that thing! Then I was all ears! "Okay, you have my attention." I said crossing my arms in front of my chest.

A creepy, face splitting smile made its way into his face, there is something of about it but I ignored the feeling "Goo~d" he said and before I new it he had a hand on my neck and I was being held up against a wall.

I choked on my words and couldn't get out a call for help 'Help me Oli!' I whimpered in my mind but soon I was engulfed in an inky blackness and I fell unconscious.

**Mai's POV:**

I ran back to base as quickly as possible. Maron had gotten up and I had to put her back to bed, thus delaying the tea making process. 'Oh! Naru is going to kill me!' I screamed to myself.

"Oh girly…" a demonic voice echoed threw the corridor as I was just about 5 feet away from the base door soon the base door started to shake and I heard Naru's voice "Damn door open!" he screamed "Naru?" I called "Run! Mai, run as fast as you can!" he yelled, desperation in his voice.

"What? Why?" I asked "Behind!" you was all he said and I, like an idiot, whipped around to see a shadow and glowing red eyes "Its time…" the horse demonic voice echoed louder in my ears as ghostly black hands made their way around my neck.

I screamed bloody murder and was cut off by the cutting off of my oxygen supply. Before it became black I thought 'Okay, no more tea runs alone for the rest of the mission' and soon I was engulfed by the all to familiar cold blackness.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE SUCKY CHAPPY! it is just setting up the sene for the next one. SO HOPE YOU R&R! SORRY AGAIN .**


	9. Chapter 9: MAI'S HIDEN POWERS FINAL CH

**Sorry for being gone so long but...CHAPTER 9 IS OUT HOORAY! *throws confetti everywhere and has a dance party by herself* PLEASE READ AND ENJOY! R&R c(^-^c)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Naru's POV:**

I rammed the door countless times until my side was soar "No…no, no!" I exclaimed, my voice getting louder with every word of denial as I punched the door one last time before sliding down. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Lin "She is a strong woman." He said in an uncharacteristic consoling voice that reached his eyes "Yeah! She isn't the same weak little high school girl you knew 5 years ago." Monk added "Isn't that why you chose her. She is strong mentally and now both physically and phycicly." Masako interjected with her kimono sleeve covering her mouth "I guess you're right." I answered them, getting up from to my feet.

Mai wouldn't want me to mope over her; she would want me to get my act together "Speaking of choosing, where is Melissa?" Ayako asked "Yeah, she's been gone for a while." John added "Now that you mention it, Kana hasn't back from our room." Yasu said, the worry evident in both his voice and eyes. Lin's eyes widened a fraction "Madoka left to look around the house a while ago." Lin realized.

All at once Monk, Lin, Yasu, John, and I started ramming the door and with the second hit it went down.

There, only a few feet from the door, was the tea tray sprawled and shattered on the ground. I physically tensioned, my jaw tightened and my knuckled turned white. My blood was boiling, I was about ready to punch a whole in the wall…no…I was ready to blow up the whole freaking building when Lin put his hand on my shoulder for the second time.

"Noll, I know how you feel, I want to turn this place ablaze but think about Mai, you could hurt her." He said, I knew he was telling the truth because he squeezed my shoulder and there was truly an internal conflict in his eyes 'He is right Oliver, Mai would get hurt…possibly…' I thought then shook my head 'No, I can't let my control slip, it would make Mai worry about me…even if she was the one that ended up in the hospital bed.'

First we checked in the room Yasu shared with Kana to see if she was there, she wasn't. Next we looked in Melissa's room to see if she had gone back but it was empty as well. The whole while we hoped we would bump into Madoka but we had no such luck.

By the time we were ready to give up hope we had spent and hour or two looking for them. Just when we thought all hope was lost we heard a scream come from the attic. "Madoka!" Lin announced as he raced off to the attic entrance.

After turning a few corners and going down a few corridors we found the stairs leading to the attic door and said door was wide open. Lin and I cleared them in second, followed closely by the rest of SPR only to enter and be thrown across to a wall and held there

**-With Mai- Mai's POV:**

I finally came to and my nose automatically scrunched up from the metallic smell that stung my nose. 'Blood' I thought as the smell registered in my brain.

I opened my eyes a slit to check my surroundings. I f there is anything I learned from the years working with Naru; it was to always be cautious. I was in…the attic? It looked like it, there were old crates and chests as well as a low angled ceiling, and this must be the attic. But wouldn't the basement be better?

Looking around again I noticed that there was no immediate threat so I opened my eyes wider and started to look around. "Mai?" I heard "Kana-chan?" I whipped around. "Oh thank god you're awake! I was so worried." "Kana-chan, what's going on?" I asked here.

She was tied at the wrists and ankles "Occidit et Purus got to us, he attacked us and brought us here." she said "Wait…we?" I asked "Yes, Melissa is here too." "Oh were is she?" I asked looking from left to right "Here." A hushed voice said from behind me. I jumped at the voice and turned to see Melissa playing with her hair, a blank stare on her face as she twirled three strips of hair into a braid.

"Mai, I've been thinking." She started "When I first met Oli…Oliver, do you know what he told me?" she asked only paying attention to her hair "No~" I answered, a little worried about her strange behavior "He said I annoyed him, that I wasn't interesting enough and, now that I think about it, the last part was basically a declaration that he was in love with someone else." She said, her stair becoming glazed over as she ran her fingers through the braid, undoing it in the process.

I rolled my eyes, typical Naru bluntness, with no thought of how it makes the other party feel.

Melissa sighed "I guess I shouldn't be using past tense…because the girl that taught him what a real smile looks like is right here" she said tearing her attention from her hair to look at me. I could feel the color tint my cheeks.

Naru really said that about me? Wow, I guess he dose care.

I snapped out of my musing and came back to reality. "Do either of you know why we were brought to the attic?" I asked "Why?" Melissa asked "Because, it would make more since to bring us to the basement or some were where it's more confined and it's not so easy to be heard or found the others." I explained "and you know this why~?" Melissa asked "Experiences." I said simply "Many, many experiences." I added in a mumble.

"Well, I think I know." Kana- chan said "Really? Why?" Melissa and I asked in unison "I'm tied up but I since a strong concentration of demonic energy coming from over there." Kana-chan said, nodding her in the direction of a far right corner. I ran over to that but before reaching it, I turned around "Why are you the only one tied up again?" I asked with a dumb smile "Yeah?" Melissa said as more of a comment or agreement than a question.

"Oh, it said I was to powerful and it was being cautious, or something like that." Kana-chan said with a gentile smile. I from shock, "How can you be so calm?" I asked…or screamed in disbelief "I learned from you." She said with a smile. I smiled back and started moving the crates and chests from the corner.

I gasped at the sight in front of me "It's a…pentagram." I whispered, a hand gently placed over my mouth. A demonic chuckle was heard from behind me "Ha ha ha, yes it is, girly." A very familiar demonic voice said, but…it sounded more…human.

I turned around to see Jun. "Hello Mai." He said. "No." I whispered "No." I whispered again, a little louder this time "Get out! Get out of him!" I finally yelled "Why? He welcomed me, he welcomed the power." He chuckled "Stop it!" I screamed "You're strong girly, we both know that, but when faced with the possible harm of your friends you are weak." He said as Jun's chocolate brown eyes turned a glowing red color and I was slammed into the wall with the pentagram on it.

As I slid down the wall, something seeped into my clothes and I landed in a puddle of liquid. My nose was filled with the nauseous metallic smell 'So this was the blood I smelled earlier.' I thought. I struggled to stay conscious but to no avail, I was soon consumed by darkness and everything was silent.

**General POV:**

"Mai!" Kana screamed, fear seeping into her face. Jun or Occidit et Purus laughed "What weaklings." He said "You Monster!" Kana yelled "Ohhh! Why thank you." He answered.

Soon an old, antique vase was thrown through the air at Jun's head and smashed into the wall, leaving a rain of shattered porcelain to graze his skin.

"Why you little witch!" he growled at Kana "Melissa, get down!" Kana yelled as objects flew across the room "Kana? Did you do that?" Melissa asked "Yeah, sorry." Kana said dodging the objects. Soon an old sword was sent flying at her and she positioned herself so that her wrists restraints were cut.

She quickly knelt down and undid her ankle restraints, all the while dodging objects that were thrown at her. With a spy-like roll she ended up on one knee, soon she stood and started to chant and Jun's eyes came back to their original color as they widened and soon she fainted, leaving a ghostly shadow in his wake.

The shadow grew two amber orbs where its eyes should be almost as if they were opening "Insolent wench!" he hollered, letting it echo off the walls as he threw Melissa and Kana against the wall. After the bang of the two girls hitting the wall, you could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and the door to the attic slam open with a heavily breathing Madoka being the cause of them.

Madoka's scream was heard throughout the house and the rest of SPR came running only to be greeted by the sight of an unconscious group of girls. Naru was looking at the floor and clutching his fists, about ready to loose control, literally, when he was cut off, only to be thrown against the wall and held there.

A chorus of groans, grunts, and shouts of the girls names (minus Melissa's) were let out as their backs made rough contact with the wall. The shadow laughed "Now to do you in…girly" he said closing in on Mai "No Mai! Wake up!" Naru screamed and as if on command, Mai's eye's shot open with a snap.

She looked around weakly at all her friends and as her eyes made their way around the room she lowered her head 'Jun, Kana, and Melissa are unconscious. Madoka, Ayako, Monk, Lin, John, Masakao, and Naru are being pinned to the wall and I was sleeping the whole time!' at that thought Mai slowly and shakily got to her feet.

Soon the room had an electric feeling in the air. Lin whipped his head at Naru "Noll!" he scolded but was only met with the distraught look of Naru, wide eyes never leaving Mai, furrowed brow, and worry in his eye "It's not me." He whispered weakly.

As if the electricity awoke her, Kana slowly opened her eyes. At the sight of Mai, her eyes widened "No Mai! Calm down! You promised you wouldn't do this!" Kana screamed "Kana, what's going on?" Yasu asked "It's to late, she's gone." Kana whispered, but it was still loud enough for all of SPR to hear.

Naru's eyes significantly widened at the comment "Mai!" he yelled but it was to late, Mai was being engulfed in a white light and her eyes started glowing the same white light. With a scream, she let out a serge of energy engulfed the whole room in the same white light.

Everyone was blinded by the light and turned their heads in order to shield their eyes. They heard a demonic screech and the light faded. They slowly turned to look at Mai but what they saw was a wobbly, half lidded Mai.

Soon they were dropped back to the ground and Mai collapsed. Naru bolted over to her side and lifted her in his arms. "He's gone." Mai said hoarsely with a weak smile and she succumbed to her fainting spell

**Mai's POV:**

I woke up in an all white room. A hospital room and a constant beeping. I turned to look to my right and I saw Naru clutching my hand, his brow twitching to the beeps of the heart monitor "Dose it bother you that much?" I croaked, instantly regretting it when the sound that came out my mouth reached my ears.

His head shot up and he started to kiss me to death. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" he yelled. I just smiled "Now you know how I feel." But his face became even more serious, if it was possible "I mean it Mai." He said with a dark under tone to his voice "Okay." I said, the brightest smile I could muster without passing out making its way onto my face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked grabbing my hand that laid on his cheek and sitting on the bed side, never once letting go of my hand "Tell you what?" I asked. He sighed "That you had those powers. Don't play dumb, Mai!" He said, irritation evident in his voice. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would act like this." I said worming my hand out of his grip and placing it on his cheek.

He just sighed and said "Honestly, Mai, your to nice but in the end you will be the thing that kills me." He leaned in for another kiss but was interrupted by the slamming of the door. "Mai!" a chorus of voices mused, one of them being Melissa, surprisingly.

I was surrounded by my friends and 'family' "We were sure you had died!" Monk and Yasu said in unison, earning themselves a smack up-side the head from their girlfriends "Don't you ever do that again!" Madoka screamed followed by a stern nod of Lin's head, his eyes showing concern even though his face staid as stoic as ever. "Are you all right?" John asked, his eyes drooping with worry. "Mai, when did you get powers like that?" Masako asked, grabbing my hand, earning a chorus of "Yeah!" from the group.

The questions and comments kept coming until an irritated shout of "QUIET!" came from behind the group. They divided to show a fuming Melissa holding a glass of water "Jeez! How do you expect her to get any better with so much excitement around her?" She mumbled making her way to my left.

"Here Mai, have some water." Gingerly handing me the glass "I'm surprised we haven't been kicked out or threatened to be with all this commotion." She said just loud enough to hear. "Thanks and I'm pretty much used to it, it happens every time, even when SPR isn't around." I said with a sweat drop partially caused by the reactions of everyone at Melissa's gesture, even Lin had his mouth slightly parted in a silent 'oh', and partially because of the comment she had just made.

I looked over to Melissa, who sat herself in the chair to my left, her head hung low. I opened a telepathic link with her with my telepathy 'Oh god! She is hurt and I couldn't do anything to stop it, I'm such a weakling! Stupid Melissa, stupid Melissa, stupid Melissa!' I heard, I laughed 'It's not your fault.' I thought to her.' Her head snapped up. 'You didn't know how to help, its okay. Do you know how many times I didn't know how to help either? A lot.' I smiled and she gave a relived, upbeat smile in return.

"So Mai, when did you get that much power?" Lin asked "Well~" I started but was cut off by the slamming of the door to my room. Everyone turned rapidly, ready to chant and/or fight but they all relaxed when they saw Meimy-chan "Mai~ Tanayama~!" she growled.

"Oh, hey Meimy-chan!" I said cheerfully "Don't 'Hey Meimy-chan' me! You promised you wouldn't loose control!" she scolded "I know but-" I started "No! No buts, I don't care if your boyfriend was pinned to the wall by a demonic entity..." she turned to Naru "Sorry…" He just put up his hand "No, I agree, continue." He answered, she smiled appreciated at him while I glared and he just smirked back a smirk that all but screamed 'I couldn't have said it better myself'. Soon, Meimy-chan got back to her ranting and turned back to me with a stern look "You could have died!" she scolded "I know." I said "No you don't, apparently, because you're in a hospital!" she finished.

She held her stern look for a few more seconds before breaking down into tears "I was…so…scared." She choked between sobs. "Its okay, I'll be fine." I lulled so she would calm down. "Hey, sorry to interrupt but…is the case over?" Yasu asked. Meimy-chan poked her head out of the nape of my neck "The case isn't over?" she asked, I could since she was a little frightened. I shook my head "No, it's over." I said.

"What did you do?" Madoka asked "I destroyed him, he no longer exists." I said "but, John, I need you to bless the house, especially the pentagram in the attic. Paint a cross over it while your at it, we don't need anymore demons being sent out of that portal." I said, I could tell my face darkened because everyone followed after.

Soon we were taken out of our thoughts by the sound of footsteps running away from the door "Naru!" I screamed. Naru nodded quickly and rushed out the door. He came back with Jun, his hands held behind his back, as he struggled to get out of Naru's hold. "Should I exorcise him?" Monk asked "No, he isn't possessed, isn't that right Jun?" I asked sternly.

"Yeah, you're right, but what of it?" Jun said with venom in every word he spat "We can't really call the police for what you did but what i want to know is...why did you do it?" I asked not sounding as sentimental as I wanted, my anger showing a bit.

"At first this whole ghost crap was for publicity, you know how dad is a CEO." "Yeah." I said "I remember that detail, that's why he had to beg, I didn't want any publicity on the case." Naru nodded from behind Jun "Wait! CEO?" Monk screamed "Yeah, yeah. What ever, so he's a pretty big guy in the biz world. But after I met you, Mai…" he gave me a longing glance which Naru did not like one bit, causing him to twist Jun's arm tighter behind his back "…and your boyfriend…" he spat "…I decided to make this little ghost story a reality and maybe I could just get rid of this pesky little road block." He finished with a twisted grin and a nod of his head toward Naru.

Naru was ready to break his arm when I couldn't hold it in anymore "YOU IDIOT! Do you know how many people you put in harm's way, even your little sister! All because you had a crush on me! What a jack ass. Why I aught'." I was about ready to jump out of the bed and pounce on him when Lin came around the bed and pinned me there.

"I suggest you serve your justice, Noll, before your girlfriend kills the man and she ends up getting justice served against her." He told Naru as he was still pinning me down "Let me go!" I struggled "No, Mai! You'll kill him!" Monk scolded and helped Lin pin me down. I could see Naru let him go and I heard something along the lines of "You should go before I decide to let her loose on you." And with that I saw Jun scurry out of the room.

Finally they let me go and I blew up at Naru "Why did you let him go!" I screamed, he just looked at me with a stern look and asked everyone to leave us alone, which they did, albeit reluctantly.

"Why…did you…let him go." I growled. He sighed "Because, Mai, you would have been put in jail if I didn't." he shook his head then smiled "I don't need your hands on any other guy other than me." He slowly made his way over to his original place to my right and I soon found that he got himself to where we left off quit quickly. "You're mine." he whispered against my lips.

He pecked me on the lips and I giggled, all my anger leaving to somewhere far away "I'm, surprisingly, okay with that." I said as his lips engulfed mine in a passionate kiss as we slowly made our way down to a laying possession.

**-Out side of the room-**

All of SPR except Lin and John stood with their ears against the door.

Lin leaned against the wall next to the door and John stood at the opposite wall with a sweat drop at the spectacle his friends and girlfriend were making. "I don't hear anything." Monk said in a hushed tone getting a smack from Ayako "That's cuz there is nothing to hear." Ayako said in an 'isn't it obvious' voice.

"Then why are we still trying to hear?" Yasu asked in confusion "Oh, you're right." Kana agreed backing away from the door along with the rest of SPR.

"We'll just stand guard." Meimy-chan said standing in front of the door, her shoulders squared and legs apart "Yeah!" agreed Monk and Yasu, willing to play along. Kana just sighed "Don't give them ideas." Ayako and Kana said in unison. Soon they all broke out in laughter.

As the laughter subsided a nurse walked down the hall, stopping shortly in front of the calming skeptical, shrugged then went on to enter the room, only to be stopped by a very, in her opinion, handsome man.

His hair was long and held in a pony tail *cough cough* Monk *cough cough* he flashed her a smile. "She is already being taken care of, so if you would like to come back a little later, that would be great." He said and she nodded, dumbfounded, as she walked away in a daze not once wondering about how her patient was being taken care of.

* * *

**So Yeah, this is the last chapter ); but it is a bitter sweet feeling to actually finish an ongoing Fan fic. i Hoped you liked it and i will still be putting up an epiloug as well as a separate one shot related to this story called 'How Melissa Came to Be'. i think I'll write a sequel were Naru proposes, review and tell me your opinion! . R&R!**

**LOVE,**

** -MS  
**


	10. Chapter 10: EPILOGUE

**Just a little after story to set up the stage. Hope u like! . The sequel will be coming out shortly, just have to think up the plot and title keep a look out or put me on Author Alert!**

* * *

**Epilogue  
**

It's been 6 months since the case at the Otani mansion. Everything is back to normal, well…almost everything.

Melissa went back to England a week after the case, her parents called her, telling her to come back home to meet her fiancé. Honestly, I wish her luck. Also, know, when the gang comes to the made café, they are often joined by my new found boyfriend, Naru, and occasionally Lin and Madoka, who has a perfectly rounded belly due to the fact that she is entering her third trimester.

I'm back working at 'Maid a la Moe'. We just opened and I'm board out of my mind. I sat at a table I finished wiping clean, looking into space when I jumped at the contact of someone's hand to my shoulder.

I turned around in a flash to meet the playful smirk of Meimy-chan "No slacking or I'll dock your pay; I don't care how gorgeous your boyfriend is." She said playfully. I sighed; I wasn't in the mood to joke. Meimy's face fell "What's wrong?" she cooed, taking the seat next to me "I don't know Meimy-chan, I honestly don't." I said slumping in my seat.

Meimy-chan started to pout "You miss working over there don't you." She accused. I automatically perked up in defense "No, no, no! I love working here!" I insisted causing Meimy-chan to sigh "Yes but you miss working there." She said with a smile.

"If you want, I'll give you the night shift and you could work both places part time, I'll even give you weekends off and excused absences for when you're on cases." She said taking out a calculator to calculate my pay.

My eyes widened "Really!" I exclaimed. She took her attention away from the calculator and smiled "Anything for you, I've never seen you happier than when I see you with Naru." I smiled wider and hugged Meimy-chan "Thank you!" I exclaimed.

We stopped hugging and squealing when we heard the bell at the front door ring. "Sorry, but we're closed." I yelled to the door "I know." A very familiar voice said "I'm just here to take you to work." Naru said coming into sight.

I looked from Naru to Meimy-chan, she was smiling. "You planned this?" I asked with a playful smirk and a lifted brow "Yeah, you've been like that for a while and it wasn't good for business." She said with a cross of her arms and a 'humph'.

I laughed and ran to Naru, I jumped at him, latching on with a hug and he caught me , hugging me back and giving mea kiss on the head before bringing me to arms length "Shall we go?" he asked, his perfect smile in place. I nodded a yes and went off to change.

-A Few Minutes Later-

We arrived at SPR and I automatically went to make tea but not before receiving a kiss from Naru.

He went to the door of his office and before entering, told me we were expecting a client. I made the tea and went into Lin's office and placed his tea within easy reach.

I was soon in Naru's office giving him his tea and was surprised to get a thank you; I had to control myself so I wouldn't punch a fist in the air in victory. I came out and muffled a squeal as I sat at the couch with a cup for myself and the client.

A few minutes passed before the bell on top of the front door rang. It opened slowly to show an old woman in a simple, pale blue kimono with a yellow obi "Is this Shibuya Phycic Research?" she asked in a hoarse voice "Yes, please take a seat." I greeted, getting up to lead her to the couch.

I got Naru out of his office and began the interview. "You may begin." Said Naru "Oh yes, my name is Kaori Samuto and I belive my house to be haunted." She started. 'Don't they all.' I thought to myself with a soft smile before giving Kaori-san my utmost attention.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**MS: Now i consider it offically done! wait fro thee sequel were, i'll pick up were this left off. HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE GHOST HUNT! (LOL see what i did there?) Don't forget to R&R it's my life sorce. Until next time! c(^-^c)**

**Gene: what she said!  
**

**MS&Gene: Ja na!**

**LOVE,**

** -MS  
**


End file.
